


The Rim Job

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fill, Drama, Kink Fic, M/M, Other, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a freelance professor, of sorts. He decides to teach a course for young men attempting to enter the gay porn industry. The first lesson is on rimming and Jared brings in Jensen as a live model for the demonstration.</p><p><b><span class="u">sub summary :</span></b> Jensen and Jared used to work for the same porn film company. Not truly rivals, but Jensen was on his way out when Jared was becoming popular and settled into the "go-to" Top of choice. Unfortunately, this usurped Jensen's spot. He left the film company before he could do a "scene" with Jared, would've been Jensen's first time "bottoming". Jensen had been nice enough to offer Jared an empty loft space in his own building, so they have built some kind of antagonistic relationship...and so the story begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the **spnkink_meme - REQUEST: Jared/Jensen, Jensen/OMC's, teaching kink, rimming, public sex. (Anonymous) -** _Posted a version of this on blindfold. There was interest but no takers._ Jared is a freelance professor of sorts. He decides to teach a course for young men attempting to enter the gay porn industry. He can teach out of his basement or sublet a room at a local university. Would just like an actual classroom atmosphere with desks and such as the students take notes. The first lesson is on rimming and Jared brings in Jensen as a live model for the demonstration. Jensen could be a student, a boyfriend, a former porn star, whatever anon prefers. He's naked on his hands and knees as Jared uses him to teach then lives a live demonstration be rimming Jensen in front of everyone. He should comment on how responsive the model is and how to tell if something is being done right or wrong. The students all get a chance to try out their rimming skills on Jensen, with Jared watching. Some have done it before and some haven't. **Bonus:** Jared touches Jensen while students practice, either his back to sooth him or his cock to tease him or both. Would also love if there was a hint of dubcon more so than consensual. Jensen owes Jared something and this either makes them even or maybe Jensen has to be available for a few more classes before Jared lets him off the hook. Despite this - there should be some mutual sexual tension between them.
> 
>  *** warnings* [ kinks ] :** teaching kink ; rimming ; public sex ; frottage/humping ; fingering ; prostate milking ; handjob/masturbation ; multiple partners [ rimming ] ; coming untouched/handsfree ejaculation ; anal play [ plug ] ; voyeurism ; intercrural sex/non-penetrative sex ; intense orgasming ; anal orgasms ; intimate touching/caressing

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=TheRimJobTitleName.png)

Jared stands in the middle of his wide open loft space, dressed only in a pair of tight boxer briefs, eating cereal out of a huge ceramic bowl with a tablespoon. He flips through the local newspaper, reading the articles that only interest him. He hears the knocking and not the doorbell, knowing exactly who will be behind the metal paneling. 

When he opens the door, he does an about-face back to the kitchen. “Aren't you a bit too early?”

Jensen pops around the doorframe, looking left and right, then straight head. He shuts the door and traces Jared's steps to the kitchen; the layout is almost similar to his own loft two floors up. “I, uh...wanted to come over to ask you what you'd like me to wear to this thing today—this afternoon” He corrects himself quickly, tucking hands into front pockets and looking around again. “I wasn't sure if you'd still be entertaining at this hour.”

Jared rolls his eyes as he places the bowl down and turns two pages ahead. “You know he's here. You two said ' _hi_ ' in the stairs last night.”

“well...” Jensen gives a slight shake to his head. “I wasn't sure if this was a night for a quickie or if you'd get him to stay for breakfast.” He motions a hand to the bowl Jared's eating from. “I can see he's _not_.”

“He **_is_** , but...” Jared makes a big deal about folding back the pages and then folding the paper itself so he can keep reading, and ignoring Jensen. “...it's really none of your fuckin' business.”

“He's cute.” Jensen rubs his palms together, like he's sharing some kind of secret with Jared, then he lifts both eyebrows. “Is he new?”

Jared splays his hands on the counter, looking across to Jensen from under lowered eyelids. “I'm not doing _this_ , Jensen.”

“What?” Jensen holds out both arms to display himself as being innocent. “What am I doing? I think your latest boy-toy for yesterday evening's event is...” He made a face, swishing his head from side to side. “... _passable_ —a solid choice.”

Jared carries the bowl to the sink, dumps the sugary milk and washes out the dish and places the utensil inside the water. “He's not new...or a boy, and he is definitely not here for one night.” He leaves the comment at that, not revealing much else. He knows how much it bothers Jensen that he could be getting laid more often than he is. It seems to upset Jensen to think Jared has caved and could possibly have found a “boyfriend”.

“...'kay...” Jensen extends his arms, putting his choice of clothing on display, then doing a small spin to show off front and back; he wears a threadbare Polo shirt, a pair of loose low-hip jeans and his bare feet are encased in leather flip-flops. He looks like a beach bum, but he is methodically well-put together for a “bum”. Nothing he wears is less than $800. “...is _this_ good enough?”

Jared leans his backside on the counter, folding his arms as he shrugs. “I have no idea why you're asking me this.”

Jensen sighs in exasperation. “What to wear to your class.”

“It's not a _'class_ '. It's an instructional seminar. A lecture for 7 weeks. This is the first week, simply touching on the basics.”

“...how many of these do I have to do?” Jensen clears his throat as he's willing to let Jared's annoyance slide by as he's corrected.

Jared cocks an eyebrow. “You don't have to do _any_ , man. _You_ 're the one with a guilty conscience.”

“I'm sorry, dude. I had no idea my surprise gift to you would backfire. I—” Jensen honestly still feels genuine shame enough to bow his head. “I didn't mean to freak your Mom out like that...or Meghan, either. Now that I've met them, tough not to like them immediately.” He narrows his gaze on Jared. “...why can't _you_ be more like _them_?” 

Jared reaches into the first sink, pulling out the current offending item from the hot water it had been melting in. It was a good-sized dildo with a thin layer of freezer frost burned around the latex. He throws it at Jensen, forcing him to catch the fake cock or truly be impaled by the flying frozen dildo. “...found _that_ in my freezer. I think that's, _what_?—number 25 or 26 I've located, so far?”

Jensen tries to catch, and hold, the wiggly dildo like it was a fish jumping into his fishing boat. “...again—m'sorry...I should've written down, or taken cell phone pictures of...where I had put all 29 of them.” He's seriously biting down on his lips to not laugh outright; he can't help but find it a bit hilarious on some level.

Jared shakes his head, rubbing over his cheek to slide fingers through his mussed mane of hair. “If you want to, I'll show you my lecture schedule. Tell me which topics you wouldn't mind doing a live demonstration for.”

“—an' all you do is that ' _one thing_ '?” Jensen is looking at the dildo closely, as if inspecting it for damage to be used later on. “ _Nothing else_?”

“Trust me.” Jared snorts out a laugh, scratching at his face. “It's not as boring or tedious as it seems.” The last few hour-n-a half sessions have gone rather well, but he won't gloat. “I never would've devised the lecture or gotten the administration approval, from the community college to use the classroom in the Behavioral Science Lab building, if I hadn't put some effort into making this a worthwhile project to back.”

“oh, wow...is that what ' _101 Ways to Make It In Gay Porn_ ' falls under as a category?” 

Jared knows Jensen likes to joke and tease him mercilessly, but Jensen leaves himself wide open with what he does for a living. Jared abandons the prospect of retaliation, being the bigger man. He takes another glance at Jensen, then makes a face that what Jensen wears will do. “...I don't why you worry about what to wear, you'll be naked for the demo.”

Jensen slides a hand under the thin Polo shirt, soothing over his flat abdominals, giving a small peek at warm, creamy flesh with a spattering of hair to a trimmed pubic area as the denim rides as low as possible off thin hips. “...god...it'll be strange being naked again in a public setting.”

Jared isn't buying Jensen's nervous act one bit, though he doesn't object to taking a gander at that exposed flesh and letting his mind slip into dirty thoughts. “It's not ' _public_ '.” He gives a half-smile when Jensen pouts like a child. “The people taking the lecture aren't any less than 10, no more than 17 at any given time.” Jared has no idea why he's trying to save Jensen some kind of embarrassment; he doesn't care if Jensen is freaked out or not. “I don't have too many of them being as open and adventurous as I'd like. Some are there for the ' _science_ ' credit. I know a few are using this to explore their sexuality. And only a handful are seriously planning on entering the porn industry like we did...way back when.”

Jensen moves back to set the dildo down on the plush cushion of the living room sofa, then rests his bottom on the metal edge of the furniture's structure. He crosses his arms, grabbing elbow joints in each palm. “I never heard how you got your start.” Jensen knows Jared expects him to leave, and bail, but for some reason he wants to stick around and chat like they're best buds.

“Not my fault.” Jared throws a hand up, shrugging his shoulders. “I was working with you at the same studio, only three years behind you. You were the one who wouldn't give me the time of day.”

Jensen scrunches his face in disgust. “Haven't I made amends for all that yet? I mean, honestly...” He gestures around them to the loft space. “I told you 'bout this place before some swept it off the building manager's hands first.”

Jared laughs, tugging on his ear. “That is the _only_ nice thing you've ever done for me.”

“Aren't I usually ' _nice_ '...or at least, decent to you?” Jensen can't imagine that he's intentionally cruel toward Jared, or he doesn't try to be.

“eh...debatable. Sometimes I can’t tell if you still hold a grudge or not.”

“A grudge?” Jensen wrinkles his brow in bewilderment. “Why the hell would I—?”

“It took me less time than you to become the studio's new beefcake...their top player in every popular porn. The only reason I say this is because they stroked my ego enough with the shit daily. In the two years I was there, not once did you ever accept a role to be opposite me. Not saying we had to fuck on camera, but...it would've been nice working beside you in _some_ capacity.”

Jensen swallows with some difficulty, not sure he wants this stuff to be brought out and rehashed again. Mainly because it unsettles him that Jared had been a “fan” of his and had felt slighted in some fashion, holding Jensen responsible for how tense every moment between them could be. Like they were Exes without even having dated or been “boyfriends” and they had to one-up or better the other in order to feel happy. “I don't mean to make it seem like I don't like you, 'cuz I do,” Jensen mumbles out as he averts his gaze to the hardwood floors. At some point, he knows one of them will grow exhausted by having to struggle to be in the same room together. 

“I was confused when you told me 'bout this loft.” Jared is fully aware of how this works on Jensen's last nerve. “I was so sure you hated the sight of me.” He can laugh about it now, when it used to gut him every day not to be liked for something out of his control, and by someone he greatly admired and respected.

“That may have been _my_ fault. I hadn't been happy there—not for a long time. My, uh...the guy I had been on-and-off again with suddenly found what I did for living atrocious and left...the studio kept tryin' to, uh...I don't know...' _reinvent_ ' who I was. Wanted me to _pierce this_ , _tattoo that_. Do some slap and tickle shit with leather...do more multiples—I guess I had hit my final straw when they asked me to be a ' _bottom_ ' on film.”

Jared lightly chuckles, pointing to the floor with his index finger. “—an' that was when I knew I hadn't been crazy about how you felt.”

“huh? I'm not following?” Jensen really is becoming lost and confused.

“Your refusal to ' _bottom_ ' was _my_ film.” Jared slowly closes his lids, rolling his eyes as he reopens them. “...well, wait...it was _my_ scene—a scene with me as _your_ Top.”

Jensen goes still, not remembering the memory this way. “No.” It eats at him that he keeps being misrepresented to Jared and some of it stems back to the studio heads who claimed to have Jensen's back. “They wanted Luke James to top me.”

“...yeah...” Jared nods emphatically, leaking out a broad grin. “...that had been the _original_ plan, until Luke backed out of the project—some kind of family emergency.” He flattens a palm to rub his bare chest, moving up to cup the bottom of his throat. “Then they brought _me_ in.”

Jensen points over his shoulder like the guy stands behind him, then gestures to Jared. “I refused Luke, not you.”

“well, whenever you had told them, they hadn't mentioned it to anyone in production until it was _me_ on camera in the scene.”

“...all this time...” Jensen shakes his head, soothing over his forehead as he pushes off the sofa to head across the room and make it into the kitchen, reaching the back of a breakfast nook stool. “...you've been thinking ** _I_** didn't want ** _you_** to fuck me?”... _christ_ , what he wouldn't give to take that moment back and redo it to actually say “yes”—just once to break the curiosity he's cursed with since getting to know Jared personally, living in the same building this last year.

A loud yawn purposefully pierces the tension-filled air, coming out of the main bedroom in the back of the loft, echoing to the open space of the kitchen, dining room and living room area. The naked, but draped-in-a-robe male form saunters down the hall, passing the front door to slip on by Jensen to enter the kitchen. There's no care in the world to how he looks with his dick laid bare or the fact that he only seems to have hungry eyes for Jared. “—mornin'...” He wanders around the middle island, heading for Jared, who he grabs around the waist, pulling the tall frame flush with his front. “...miss'd you there to wake up to—had to take care of myself.” The drowsy gaze drops to motion to the genital area, meaning that he has possibly masturbated on his own, while Jared and Jensen had chatted out here.

Jensen's face flinches from the idea he might have stumbled upon Jared's chance at a morning fuck. He watches the “boyfriend” pull back, tie the robe lapels closed and then reach for a hanging mug from under the cupboards to fill with coffee. Jensen eyes Jared, curious to why the normally expressive eyes are downcast; he prefers thinking Jared will remain a bachelor, like him. Not that they are close pals or hang out frequently, but that it's nice to have someone who understands his sexual quirks with the past in gay porn. Both of them had “retired” from the industry, but they had both found second careers that utilized the expertise they had gained.

“...m'gonna go shower.” Jared mutters, moving to his guest's side to brush through the back of the messy hair, then kisses and nuzzles the face. “...you can join me, if you want.” He makes the offer only to his guest, but he has said it loud enough for Jensen to hear. As he rounds the island, Jared gives a small smile toward Jensen. “I'll see you later, huh?”

“...yeah... _later_.” Jensen doesn't feel like their previous conversation is done. He watches Jared retreat with a furrowed brow, attempting to kill the urge to follow—and yes, taking that spot in the shower with him.

“...you like him.”

Jensen swivels his head back around. “Pardon?”

“Jared. You like him.” The mug is used to motion toward the direction Jared escaped to. “You act as if you don't, but—you do.” Eyes narrow on Jensen, hoping to figure him out.

Jensen almost can't think of an excuse to lie. “yes, I do. What of it?”

“I don't know, man, tha's up to you.” The mug is brought to the lips without having doctored the coffee at all.

“I'm not—I don't...” Jensen sighs as he shakes his head, then tilts to the left a bit. “...there's a possibility I may have been hasty and too selfish in the past—our past run-ins—an' given him some idea...” He sets his right forearm on the stool back, dangling his fingers down to the seat cushion. “eh, given him the wrong impression.”

The mug is brought to the lips again where a slow smile forms. “uh-huh...because it's so clear that you've wanted to be best friends all along.” There's a soft laugh given that borders on knowing everything that's been going on between Jared and Jensen.

“I kid...I joke and tease...I play pranks on my friends—it's something that I do.” Jensen hates how trite and pathetic that sounds as if it's the best excuse he can give for how he is with Jared.

“Doubt very much Jared feels you two are friends or even friendly. Which makes your birthday gift to him—the 29 dildos hidden around this place—sting a little more than you may have intended...” The man realizes he may have given away having known Jared longer than it appears. He takes another random sip of the black coffee.

“...look...in my mind, that had gone so much better as a plan.” Jensen moves to stand behind the stool's back, entwining his fingers to stretch his arms out to crack fingers and roll his shoulder joints. “Maybe the execution could have been handled better...and how it was perceived failed miserably.” Jensen stops talking once he learns he's saying something this man already knows too well. “I had no idea he wasn't fully ' _out_ ' to his family— _just his Dad_. Not even about what he had done to make it out here, alone and away from home. I'm trying to make it up to him as he'll allow me.”

“You're so fuckin' lucky he still has a certain respect for you.” The head shakes in silent admonishment. “The things you do to him, and what you say coupled with your actions...has surprisingly _not_ made him stop liking you.” He seems flabbergasted by Jared's refusal to completely hate-on Jensen Ackles.

Jensen is startled to hear this. He rubs at his cheek, smirking. “He _likes_ me?— _still_?” He has had some idea Jared had stopped long ago.

“oh, god...” The mug is set down with a loud clang. “...you try so damn hard to seem unaffected by the normalcy of a gay man's life.” He thinks he's pretty much got Jensen down pat on who he actually pretends to be. “But...I see the way you look at me. Doesn't matter what my name is or who I might be to Jared, you automatically assume...and hate me.” 

“...so _who_ are you to him?—just curious.”

“A good friend who cares and only wants the best for him.” The man adjusts the lapels of the robe a bit tighter around his bare chest and naked body, folding arms. “I want him to be happy and—” This part is as honest as he'll be about his own true self. “I'd like to see him settled down and in love soon. It won't ever be me, but I do know some good prospects I've been dying to introduce him to.” He notices that this information doesn't sit well on Jensen's ears.

Jensen works his mouth into a serious frown. “I, uh...have to go. I think I left the stove on.” He pushes off the stool, heading down the hall like he's going for the door to leave. But just before his hand touches the knob, he spins to keep heading down the hallway into Jared's massive bedroom. It's awful interesting that the large California King bed doesn't even look to have been slept in. Jensen heads to the bathroom door and simply bursts in. Heart racing and breathing labored, he watches the tall naked frame behind the clouded glass, only able to see the dark mane of hair at the top portion, now wet and slicked back from the high forehead. He steps to the shower door, hands opening and closing into fists a she attempts to gain some courage...and then yanks open the paneling.

The craziest thing is...Jared acts like he expected it to be Jensen following him. He backs up to fall on a tiled wall as Jensen climbs over the lip of the doorframe, in clothes and flip-flops still on. Jared braces his hands on the surface behind him, preparing for whatever Jensen plans on giving him. Hands reach out to sculpt down a heavily breathing chest wall, along the ribcage, snagging the waist and slowly walking forward with green eyes boring into Jared's upper chest.

“ _...so beautiful—always._ ” Jensen whispers out as he lifts his right hand to trace fingernails along the wet flesh to lay palm flat over the heart.

Jared snatches the wrist, his head dipping to slide cheek against cheek. His own right arm snakes around, yanking Jensen flush to his muscled torso. He pulls back to dip low and peck Jensen’s lips...like it's a simple test to see how the mouth tastes and if he wants more of the same.

Jensen slides his both hands up and around broad shoulders to lock around Jared's neck. As Jared steadies him with two arms, Jensen leans to open-mouth kiss, then lick and force Jared's lips to open, sinking deeper. Jared's hands drop to cup Jensen’s ass in the soaked denim; he pulls and parts the bottom beneath, working Jensen into a frenzy to want to be fucked or at least fingered to orgasm.

Jensen does feel the want...the need to submit and he's unprepared for how willingly his body caves and gives in. He's so hard...and, literally, wet—like a drenched rat—and he only feels like bending over to let Jared take him—several times, if that's what it'll take to get him out of his system. Jensen feels it—the cock...Jared's cock—as it pulsates and hardens, poking and throbbing to have a tight hole to sink into. 

Jensen forces a soft cry past his lips, pressing his brow into Jared's face. “I can’t...m'sorry—can't...”

Jared notices how difficult it is for Jensen to think about relinquishing power, compared to such a wondrous and beautiful moment of Jensen willingly succumbing to him with no thought to any outcome, but only seeking pleasure and fulfillment. He allows Jensen to draw back, though he wants to pull him in for a tender hug. Jared wonders how many of those “friends” of Jensen's would actually understand him as well as he did...would they hold and comfort him? Would Jensen even let them close and to be _that_ intimate without the promise of sex afterward?

The only thing Jared is sure of is that Jensen had turned all of his “friends” into fuck buddies or...friends with benefits, not a genuine soul could be detected. Too many familiar faces from the studio had been going in and out of Jensen's loft, like he couldn't stray far from what he knew. He couldn't be bothered to pick up a random guy at a bar or meet him online, fixed up on a “blind” date to eventually hook-up. Jensen had seemed to simply prefer the sex rather than the true human connection. And he hadn't been shy about letting Jared see each of these random men or meet them on the stairs, letting Jared know Jensen hadn't lost his mojo.

Jared tries to cup a cheek, but Jensen averts his head, two fingers tracing down Jared's bare left arm, and staring at how close their bodies are...how aroused he is to be clothed, utterly soaked, while Jared is naked and dripping moisture, clearly in full-on arousal for him, as well. He soothes the back of his knuckles over the flat abs, pressing soft kisses up the chest until he reaches the upper portion, where he starts to lick away water and eventually buries his face away. “ _...god—I want to, but I can't...not here, not this way..._ ” He doesn't even see Jared's nod or the attempt to hold him again. Jensen has to twist away, hesitating to exit completely. “I'll see you later.” And he climbs out of the stall, he shuts the glass door and walks out of the bathroom, then the bedroom, heading straight out the front door to make a bee-line for his own loft.

Jared remains on the wall, eyes closed as he tightens and loosens his inner muscles, feeling his cock stick upward then out from his body. He does this a few times without touching himself and he starts rolling his hips, thrusting into nothing as the shaft slaps backward to hit his stomach. He reopens, then shuts his eyes to picture any image of Jensen he has cataloged from every porn film he's ever done, yet there's never been a scene he truly wants. He has to conjure the fantasy on his own...

_...he imagines the hole will be tight—tight like a virgin's—an warm, possibly scalding hot. At first, Jensen might be wary of his body being able to take the thickness...the length, and then to both of their amazements—lifting hips just so—Jared has sunk deeper and sends Jensen into a flail of spasm..._

...Jared lifts lids to watch his cocktip leak the slow ooze of semen, and as he contracts inner muscles again, the spray arcs out of the opening hole in the tip...thick, clear come with swirls of white swimming in circles. Some hits the foggy glass on the door as he lets out an agonized groan with his release. He will touch himself soon, only to wash off the stickiness, but he won't touch just yet so he moves to reach for the shampoo to distract his fragile mind.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jensen had left his front door unlocked, so he storms into his own loft and closes the paneling hard. He peels the wet Polo over his head and toes off the squishy flip-flops. He undoes the opening of his jeans, but the moist material won't give easily, trying to slide down even wetter skin. He isn't sure how to get out of the denim fast enough with his erection growing. Thank god he purposefully wore no underwear underneath. It hurts—his bulge brushing the confines of the zipper, but it's an even sweeter relief to have his cold skin hit warm air. Jensen plops the jeans where he stands, then hops over his low plush couch, leaning forward to grab a remote to turn on his TV and the DVD player.

Setting aside the controller, Jensen searches under the glass top of the coffee table to the shelf below to find the basket where he stashes the sex toys and lube in, under the array of men magazines. He pulls out an anal plug and an average-sized [ _6 ½ to 7 inches_ ] realistic dildo—much smaller than his own cock and Jared's, as he's been informed on several occasions. So far, Jensen can come from fingering and anal play with the plug; he hasn't quite mastered taking the cock-shaped dildo yet.

Late last night, he had been completing some research of his own films and to his shock one of the DVDs he had been given happened to be a studio compilation where several scenes had been edited together with his own. One had been Jared as quite the submissive Bottom...Jensen enjoyed _that_ one—he'd come more than twice from the sounds alone out of Jared's elongated throat. Then Jared had been part of a group of young college men getting their dicks sucked by a Freshmen cumwhore in his knees...not Jensen's favorite because there just wasn't enough Jared to be intrigued or to feel like joining the cumfest. But the true stunner of it all had been one of Jared's topping scenes; it had Jensen's jaw nearly dropping to the floor. Not because he fucked a random Bottom, but because of _who_ had been his Bottom. Jared had actually dominated one of the studio's most popular and muscled Bears that had claimed to be a PowerTop—a massive leather Daddy who enjoyed the occasional trip down Pig Bottom lane, to see how the other half lived.

Watching this PowerTop squeal to be fucked harder and faster...and Jared seeming to have gone somewhere in his head to even feel like he could overpower his scene partner was fascinating to watch unfold. Jensen knew this guy to be someone who had done a few sex swing fisting films, so the idea that Jared could control and send the poor guy into maddening ecstasy was just unreal. And it didn't give him much of a chance to think twice about considering letting Jared do exactly what he saw being done on film; he genuinely feared for his body's welfare.

Jensen had been watching, and re-watching, having stopped mid-scene to come several times from rewinding particular moments, and each time looking at something different; the Bottom's need for more and begging like a girl, Jared's willingness to be a rough and violent as he felt comfortable being, despite what the PowerTop asked of him and to the different camera angles and perspectives they had of huge cock penetrating loose hole.

_...Bottom was on his back—scene was of a prison guard and the prisoner, in solitary confinement, claiming innocence and demanding to be set free...and the guard letting him plead his case, but had to...pay a certain price, then commenced the wild bronco-bucking fucking..._

At the point where Jensen had paused the scene, Jared had the PowerTop bent and folded so far into himself and the thin mattress on the squeaky twin bedframe that he made the heavily muscled form look like a pretzel. So much sweat dripped off him from the strength it took to hold himself back from coming too quick, and keeping the PowerTop from actually trying to dominate over him, like he would often do with his own Bottoms in his own scenes. Jared had seemed to want to keep the PowerTop as tamed and docile as he could get him.

_...the Bottom reaches up and shapes through Jared's hair, down his face, sticking fingers in his mouth to trace down the torso, coming back up to cup each breast and gently tweaks Jared's dusky pink nipples..._

Jared liked it to a certain point, but when they were tugged and twisted, he increased his tempo of pumping like he wanted to come and be done with what might be ahead for him if he wasn't careful and patient. 

**_“...come in me...”_**

**_“...you want it—want my seed in you?”_ **

**_“...yeah—breed me...fuckin' breed me deep...”_ **

Jensen sucks in a breath as the idea of being “bred” or having two men on-screen talking about filling the other's hole with come was a secret kink of his that worked him into a frenzy. He slumps on the couch cushions, feet propping on the edge of the coffee table, hand stroking his shaft and the other hand teasing his hole with the wet blunt end of the plug. On one of Jared's hard thrusts, Jensen pushes in the plug, moaning out his pleasure as he lifts his legs to gape his own hole. His eyes are stuck on the screen as Jared holds the thick legs of the PowerTop apart and plows into the depths of the sore and loose sphincter.

**_“oh, god...”_ **

“ ** _ohhh, gooood...fuck me!_** ” Jensen cries out along with Jared, watching him pitch forward, unable to hold the legs down as he thrusts into the rectum; the PowerTop holds the weakened frame and once they're chest to chest, Jared jabs quickly and deeply as his forearms lift under the raised legs and he keeps jerking his pelvis with every powerful shot of his seed into the body.

Jensen arcs, feeling his ass twitch to feel that cock inside his own body. He sees Jared rise, seeming to thrust his hips as he strokes the thick length of his partner, who comes so hard, moving and shifting as he spasms and jolts to deeply growl out his own orgasm. What makes Jensen finally come as he watches is how Jared touches the softness of the hairy inner thighs, how he pets the sweaty skin, smearing the stickiness of spent ejaculate over the massive hairy chest. All he can see now is the shake of the PowerTop's head as he lets out a loud wail...

**_“...fuck!—so good—so fuckin' good...”_**

The camera focuses on the blissed out, highly ecstatic face of the PowerTop. He seems thankful and greatly pleased with Jared's performance. Jared never pulls out, just tumbles forward and meshes faces and traces the hard chiseled features to kiss the parting mouth as if his scene partner was the most precious thing in the world to him.

The scene fades to black, but Jensen wishes there was more. So much more... _of Jared_...

Jensen leaves the living room area in self-disgust and marches off to his bedroom to take his second—well, third—shower of the day.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jared always shows to the classroom early, mainly to set-up and write the lesson's notes and some important information he might forget on the dry erase whiteboard. He looks down at his notebooks as he prints with the black marker when he hears a soft knock on the metal framework of the doorway.

Jared twists to raise both eyebrows. “...you're here.” He hates how easily he releases a smile with a soft sigh at seeing Jensen walk into the room. How his heart skips beats and his throat clogs not knowing what should come next out of his mouth.

“I'm early.” Jensen sets down his overnight bag. “I just—had nothing going on at the moment, got tired of waiting around for the clock to move faster.” He glances at the board Jared has been scribbling on, then looks around the empty classroom. “How _exactly_ do you, uh... _perform_ these live demonstrations?” Jensen slowly rolls his shoulders out of his hip-length leather jacket. It's difficult to look directly at Jared after having watched him dominate and give erotic pleasure to another man who could've had a good career as a Pro Wrestler. Jensen may have watched the scene a few more times, coming at different parts. Mostly because of Jared, but then other times because of what Jared _does_ to his scene partner...and wanting everything done to him in that same way, with that similar fervor and passion.

Jared caps the marker, putting down his legal pad of papers and walking past Jensen. He cups the shoulder joints to direct him into a closet inside of the classroom. "There's a portable platform I use, sits low to the ground. I have a specially-made mattress—smaller than a Twin, but wider...and then clean bed sheets, and plenty of pillows... _always_." He unlocks the door, leaving it wide open to point everything out to Jensen. "If you put that together for me, that would be awesome. I'll keep working on writing out my notes on the board."

Jensen opens his mouth to speak but Jared appears to be twisting around to walk away. He blocks Jared's path, palm out to show he means no harm. He doesn't touch the chest. "About earlier—in your shower..."

"What about it?" Jared tucks away his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I don't know." Jensen is flabbergasted that he truly doesn't know. Their usual adversarial roles just don't seem to fit an awkward moment like this. "I'm usually a ' _go-with-the-flow_ ' kinda guy, letting whatever happens—uh, happen...an', in the middle of it all...I may have given you the _wrong_ idea."

Jared braces himself for the rejection, leaning back on the wood paneling. "And what ' _idea_ ' would that be?"

"well...first off, that I don't like you." Jensen notices how that makes Jared pick up his head. "As if we're foes or enemies because of some bullshit from the studio we both used to work under. I told you about the loft space because I genuinely cared where you'd be able to live...I wanted to get to know you better." He backs up, shaking his head as he recalls memories. "They used to feed me these lines that you and I would be great together, not just on film, but...like we'd be ' _friends_ '." Jensen shrugs weakly, hanging his head in shame. "I guess I tried with too much He Said/They Said between us...everything being told to us by third parties. We've let this go too far and—I really _do_ think we'd get along if there wasn't so much sitting between us, festering. Like...I had no idea they had brought _you_ in instead of _Luke_ —just by that end of my time there, I was tired of them trying to change me. I told them to find someone more willing to be what _they_ wanted, then to take and use what I could still offer them...or fire me."

Jared doesn't know that he likes hearing this, because it makes all the time he spent thinking the worst seem childish or that he's been easily malleable into believing what the studio told him instead of going right to Jensen. "You'd been with them a while. Five years, right?"

"...yeah."

"They shouldn't have let you go." Jared shakes his head at their stupidity. They could've found ways to market Jensen; he knows that for a fact. "It amazes me that the types of films you made have a stamina others don't. And it keeps fluctuating back into the industry. I mean, I know people have their quirks and kinks...but what I _do_ hear at the Adult Video Conventions is how fans wish for the old school days of porn. Where it had a rawness and vulnerability... _more real_." Jared swallows, watching—he swears—Jensen dip his head to blush. " _What_?" He lifts one end of his mouth in a quirk.

"I'm doing research for the website...I pop in my DVD reels and—the footage they compiled with mine...oh, man, it had some of your own stuff in it."

" _Really_?" Jared chuckles, smoothing a palm down the front of his shirt, settling his tie. "Which ones?"

"uh..." Jensen crosses his arms, squinting one eye as he looks up to relay the exact scenes; he knows them by heart, but he won't tell Jared that. “...some barn stall one with Derick Cody...uhm, some wank session with, like, 5 other guys—uh, Chris Sutter was the cumslut—jerked, sucked and blew every single one of you. He was laying on a kind of gray slab, looked like stonework...an altar of some type. I think it was meant to be a frat initiation scene..."

Jared nods his head, feeling his gut clench at the thought of Jensen watching him on film. He looks over at Jensen from under lowered lids. "Is that _it_?"

Jensen rubs at his face, mumbling, "...no."

Jared wanders out of the open closet so he can hitch a hip on one of the table-desks, and so Jensen can breathe easier. "Was it a gangbang or a, uhm...?" He scratches at his face, settling his right forearm across his flattened thigh, clamping his palms together. He recalls his early Bottom days being a plethora of perversions he never wanted to do when he became a Top.

"Prison scene..." Jensen rubs at his chin, gaze narrowing on Jared to make sure he recalled the exact memory. "... _you_ were the guard—"

Jared laughs outright, throwing his head backward and shaking strands of hair from its slicked-back look. He nods his head as he rubs at the corner of one eye. "...Anthony 'Tony' Desilvo was the prisoner. oh, yeah..." Jared rolls his eyes and waves his hand in the air like it was nothing. "...one of my weirder, yet...hotter topping experiences."

Jensen frowns deeply, tilting his head. "Why was it weird?"

"TONY. DESILVO." Jared stresses the name so Jensen recalls what he mainly did for the studio. "...asking to _bottom for me_?"

Jensen is stunned into quiet. "...ssshhhiiit...he asked you to _top him_?" He obviously underestimated Jared's popularity not only with fans who bought the films but also the other pornstars who seemed to have clamored over each other to get to be with Jared.

"yeah..." Jared rubs at his face, still unable to believe what had happened. "I swear I used to watch Desilvo's stuff through my fingers." He demonstrates just how chicken-shit he was about fetishes and kinky sex, peeking through fingers as he jerked himself off. "yes—while still masturbating, of course. But... _christ_ , talk about intimidation."

"You looked—" Jensen chokes on what he really wants to say to simply state, "...good." _...so damn good....good enough to make me orgasm, one on top of the other._

Jared isn't aware of Jensen's uncomfortableness. He averts his head to stare at the floor. "I fuckin' had to...Tony'd've snapped my neck, crazy fucker."

They share a mutual laugh, way-too close to understanding what the other suffered on their own.

"...mine was Rick Waters..." Jensen supplies as an afterthought.

"Waters...Waters?..." Jared wrinkles his brow in perplexity. He feels he should know that name since he knows Jensen's career so well. "...remind me of who he was?"

"Older guy—not grandpa old, but older than me at the time. He had seen my work, asked to do a scene with me. And I swear—hand to God—he took off his clothes an' I..." Jensen has to stop because he'll lose himself in hilarity if he doesn't control himself as he explains. "...even in underwear, the guy has this thick and massive cock, so, right away, I'm thinking... _hmm_ " He taps his chin to mock what his mind had done right at the moment of being filmed. "...are we flip-flopping? I'm nervous as hell. The idea of that monster being shoved inside me—sheesh..." Jensen shrugs, shaking his head as he eeks out laughter. "Turned out, it was simply _me_ topping _him_ , doing freaky stuff to his cock while I fucked him. It was unreal, but it got me off."

Jared gives Jensen an understanding snicker. "I had already known Tony wanted me to come inside him. I knew how he talked to his own Bottoms...I just didn't know how far he wanted to take the verbal stuff. So, I gave him more of what I knew he wanted—eh...my cock." He tilts his head as he watches Jensen smile behind a hand and then shake his head. "What?"

Jensen starts shuffling his index finger in the air, between their chests. " _This_...this is what I thought we were like—trading secrets an' swapping horror stories." He turns his head away and shakes it in self-disgust. "I really think I've fucked this up...an' that, oddly, scares me." Jensen hooks his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans.

Jared waves Jensen over, and when he's near, he holds out his hand, which Jensen takes despite not knowing Jared's intentions. Jared slides off the desk to land on both feet, securing both arms loosely around Jensen's frame. It's as he thought; Jensen immediately tenses his whole body, not ever expecting anyone to even want to embrace or hold him. "I've been wanting to do this for so long." Chin on shoulder bone, he presses his mouth against the laundered shirt and then twists his head to tuck away into the warmth of the neck and softness of the hair. "I don't want to do much else but feel your heart and your breaths against mine."

Hands into fists, placed on the front of Jared's shoulders, Jensen inches forward with his feet. He's never felt this before...the draw and the sexual want coupled with a deeper need for intimacy, like an unspeakable bond of some sort he could never find with anyone else. Just like he thought, Jared is soft and warm, heat building dormant beneath the softer clothing he wears over naked skin. Skin Jensen is finding he very much wants to feel against his own. " _god..._ " He sighs out with a heavy sound, planting his left cheek on the shoulder he was pressing his face into. He's facing away from Jared, able to feel him tucking into his neck and nape, then the strands of his hair. "...jus' tell me I haven't ruined any chance of _something_..." Jensen lightly pounds his fist at the shoulder joint then sends the opening hand down the biceps. "...of us ever being possible, I guess." He can't think straight about what he truly wants out of a connection with Jared. "No pressure to be a couple or even that we have to fuck to know how we feel."

Jared pulls away to look down at Jensen. "I had no idea you were as neurotic as I can be when it comes to real intimacy." He cups the side of the face, then ventures down to slide along the neck. 

"yeah...it's a turn-off."

"no, no...it's kinda nice." Jared smirks, leaning forward to keep their faces mere inches apart. "I'm _nothing_ like I am in those films. I never wanna be _that_ into sex and needing the simple end game to an easy satisfaction." He reaches up to soothe fingers over Jensen's flushed cheek, happy he isn't flinching or turning away like Jensen had in the shower. "I'm fairly ' _vanilla_ ' in my own bedroom."

" _...so am I_." Jensen finds it comforting to realize how alike they are, how it makes it easier to be with Jared than to always fight or struggle to be something to Jared he knows he's not. "Isn't that weird?" He lifts his chin with some confidence. "...wonder what we'd be like together..." Jensen breathes the words into Jared's face, dipping in and out like he's tempting a kiss.

Jared cranes his neck back, squinting down at Jensen in curiosity. "Are you speaking on a private level or...are you trying to get me to do something with you on film for your websites?"

Jensen pulls away, going still, but he's stunned to notice that Jared is joking with him, but almost serious. He doesn't know why he doesn't take the bait and laugh, or tease in kind in response. He has an image of Jared in his head he can't shake and he's unwilling to fathom that he can ever be the submissive Bottom that Jared deserves. But then again, maybe Jared wants him to be a Top or maybe they will switch and—Jensen wants to tell Jared he hasn't even gotten beyond the fingering/anal plug stage...and Jared lifts his chin, touching his chest near his racing heart. 

"...hey, hey...where did you go?"

"...huh?" Jensen knows his eyes must look glassy, unfocused.

Jared's hands moves from chin to cheek, back of his hand to the forehead. "You okay? Feeling sick?"

Jensen chokes on his words, not sure he's even felt a more gentle and caring touch to his face or body. "I'm good, I promise." He presses down on Jared's hand on his chest. "I'm good. I just...psychin' myself up to, uh...performing again."

Jared nods his head, once more tenderly petting over Jensen's hair. "It's getting to be that when I have random hook-ups, I run into fans. I don't see them more than once, even if I like them."

"Why?" Jensen clears his throat, keeping eyes lowered. His gaze zeros in on Jared's hands, the intricate muscles of the forearms and wrists.

"Amateur videos are the new rage. I know some porn studios who use those sites like resumes and recruitment. It would be my luck I'd become involved with some guy who has a hidden camera, who doesn't mind filming me in action, then uploads the video to make money off me. His 15 minutes of fame."

"ahhh..." Jensen wonders if Jared had actually had that happen or was he being cautiously paranoid. "I'm gonna, uh...start..." He wildly gestures back and forth to the closet and the floor area where there was room to set the bed up. "...can we keep talking?"

"sure, sure." Jared smiles wide, moving back to the long desk to grab his notes and the marker, returning to the dry erase whiteboard.

Jensen walks out with the raised platform and unfolds the short legs, locking them in place to set the sturdy flat surface on the ground. "Is here good, Jared?" He kicks around the corner edge, looking out to the scope of the rows of student table-desks that grace the tiered lecture hall.

Jared glances over once he backs up. "You can bring it closer to the wall, put it caddy-corner so that every student—even the ones over here to the far right and the ones in the back—can see." He's lucky they gave him a lecture hall that was small and structured with the rows in step-formation—three student table-desks per row. 

Jensen bends at the waist to push the platform over, creating a brief patch of skin at the lower back to be exposed. 

Jared softly chuckles into his hand as he rubs a wrist over his nose. He's sure Jensen's wardrobe is purposely ill-fitting to a certain degree. If Jensen wasn't showing a bit of collar bone or the flexing biceps or his belly and back...the small strip of pale flesh at the pelvis where hip bones jut out and right below where the pubic hair would begin...it wouldn't be the outfit Jensen wants to be seen in. Jared turns away to regain focus on his handwriting to be read, then the one he was putting on the board.

The shorter, stubby twin mattress is lighter than Jensen expects. Once he has it evenly centered with the platform, he kneels on the floor to set the attaching hooks that make the mattress immovable. He returns to the closet to grab the box of bed linens made for this mattress and finds a good array of pillows; Jared had told him there were "plenty". This is nice; Jensen loves having several pillows on his own bed. As he puts the fitted sheet over the bed and the top sheet down, he takes out freshly laundered pillowcases and snatches the pillows to put everything together as he sits on the mattress.

Jared keeps glancing over, a bit startled that if given a task, Jensen will complete it without complaint. He almost misses the sound of the deep voice. He reaches the end of the board, and the final lines of his notes. Jared recaps the marker to step back and admires his attention to detail. He folds his arms with a smile; he loves seeing all that truth and honest information over the whiteboard. Jared never understood the fears a majority of people had about sex and sexuality. How many had never gotten to know their own bodies nor had they ever had a genuine—real—orgasm. He looks over at Jensen, who has brought over the overnight bag and has opened the zipper compartment to mess with some items he brought. 

Jared grabs a random chair, spins it on the axis and sits backward. "Do you need some ' _alone_ ' time?"

Jensen raises his head, brow furrowing. "...huh?"

"...to get ready for a ' _scene_ '—what did you do to get yourself _hard_ —hell, what did you end up doing to _stay hard_ and not come like a racehorse?" Jared latches onto the rungs of the chair, leaning back to stretch his spine and crack some bones.

Jensen laughs with Jared, dipping his head. "When I first got in, I kinda spiraled down quick. Drugs...nothing heavy—party favors, mostly. I was a young, egotistical Top—kinda twinky, in my early 20s."

Jared nods his head as if he has seen that footage. "Don't know if I've seen those films."

Jensen motions over his shoulder, like he means in his loft apartment. "I probably have them somewhere in my boxes of personal items, ready to burn them— _whenever_."

"awww...is the stuff not _that_ good?" Jared doubts very much that Jensen ever made a truly crappy porn flick.

"nah-no...I was just one cocky bastard." Jensen laughs at how pathetic he had been around that time, thinking his shit didn't stink and he was invincible. "I knew men wanted me—older men. I got my fill and then—I don't know...I went extreme the other way. Took in every twink and twinklet I could. Wasn't long after I just fell back into being with guys my own age or several years older—like 2 or 3. I found more in common with them." He shrugs both shoulders, frowning as he recalls the long-ago memories. "In my early years, it took nothing for me to get an erection. The newness of the experience, I suppose. After a year or so, I did have complications finding much to stimulate me, so, yeah...I caved, took Viagra or the equivalent over-the-counter stuff."

"no, uh..." Jared rubs his palms together with a smirk building. "...' _fluffer_ ' period?"

"hehehe...why?" Jensen lifts one eyebrow in curiosity; his head looks from left to right, then behind his shoulders. "...are you asking me if you can ' _fluff_ ' me before anyone arrives here?"

"Do you _need_ me, Jensen? If you do, just say the word."

**== &&==&&==&&==**  
 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen stares for a long time, before he lowers his head and gaze. He hates how easily disarmed he is with Jared. He knows what a shit he's been, yet Jared cuts him more slack than he's worthy of. Jensen smiles, laughing nervously as he rubs at the back of his head and along his nape. "What scares me is how weird this _doesn't_ feel."

Jared grins wide in return. He gets up from the chair as if he's climbing off a horse, then he moves closer, taking a spot on the bottom near the end of the "bed". "I think we've both experienced such odd and inexplicable situations..." He pats the mattress and notices a strange look from Jensen. He bends to grab the ankle and pulls the whole leg along with Jensen to lay back on the bed. "...that we're not shocked by anything out of the ordinary. Normally—that's the shocker." Jared unlaces the boots, sliding them off from the heel and then tugging the thick socks. He lets his eyes travel up Jensen's body, admiring the mode of dress to being different from what had been asked earlier this morning. He grabs for the other ankle, doing the same steps to rid Jensen of boot and sock. "What happened to Polo shirt...jeans and sandals?"

"eh...got a bit drenched." Jensen smirks, rising to his elbows.

"mmm...yeah..." Jared gazes up at Jensen. "I'd do it for you, if you asked."

"huh?" Jensen furrows his brow in befuddlement.

Jared yanks on the ankles, one leg over his right thigh, the other behind him. He cups the back of the calves, sliding to the knees. "If you wanted me to, you know...shoot something with you, or, uh... _for you_?"

Jensen's having a hard time concentrating; Jared's talking or the way Jared touches and caresses him creates a lovely diversion from what's going on. He sits upright and scoots closer to Jared; his right leg cuts across Jared's thighs. "I've only been doing test shoots and auditions. I haven't really..." Jensen isn't prepared for Jared to brace his arm down to then dip in and kiss along his shoulder to his neck, then...the _things_ Jared does with his tongue just on his neck and throat; he feels faint and suddenly sleepy, like he needs to lean on Jared for support. "...I haven't even-uhm...when is your, uh..." He can't see straight; his eyes want to roll into the back of his head. He starts to heavily breathe, watching Jared's head lower, one hand deftly working at unbuttoning his flannel shirt. " _...oh, god..._ "

Huge, long-fingered hands ride up Jensen's bare torso, cupping over each breast and slowly removing the stretch of fabric off broad shoulders. As the hands continue down the flexing biceps, the head lowers so the lips can taste bare flesh, gradually slipping over dusky pink nipples. Jensen closes his eyes, feeling himself weakening, needing to lay down. He eases backward, head on pillows as he brings Jared with him. Jared is now laying on him, stuck between spread thighs and he holds Jensen's arms down from not being able to slip off the shirt sleeves quick enough. 

Jared kisses from nipples to mid-chest, licking up the center to the collar and dip of the clavicle. "You've miss'd some lessons already...wouldn't be fair to _not_ catch you up." 

Jensen stares down at the dark head, wetting his lips as he feels himself gaining a little control back. He can see why Jared is so good, so fast. He has a natural instinct toward intimacy, toward not being selfish and giving more to his bed partner than he takes for himself. Yet another thing to be charmed about. Jensen rises off the mattress, trying to help Jared remove his sleeves. After discarding the shirt, he watches Jared change positions on him—he gets on the bed, pushing Jensen back down to loom above. Jared rubs over the prominent bulge under the thick denim; Jensen rocks his hips to meet the palm of that hand, moving his head around on the pillow.

"...you're class..." Jensen blinks slow, taking a nervous swallow. "...when does it start?"

"Don't worry 'bout that." Jared likes watching Jensen react to his blatant touch. "Let me handle it. You just relax an'...prepare yourself..." He shifts so he's laying even with Jensen, staring down into half-slit green eyes.

Jensen tilts his head, peering up at Jared. "I've already come, like, several times this morning. I should be—" He is silenced by a single finger over his mouth. 

It makes Jared's gut clench to hear this. "Don't worry about that either. We're not here to watch you come. As long as you react to the rimming, the students will know they did well." He shakes his head to and fro. "An' I'm not passing or failing them if they _don't_ bring you to orgasm." 

Jensen clears his throat, lifting his chin to say as softly as he can. "I cleaned myself out— _twice_...so I should be all right."

Jared goes still, quiet. "You did all that for me, without me asking?" He is way-beyond touched that Jensen would go overboard, thinking that far ahead. It's probably some ritual thing Jensen had done before doing any of his films.

"yeah, well..." Jensen shrugs but turns the action of one shoulder into rubbing over his cheek and jawline. "...last thing I want is a reputation of having a rank asshole."

Jared snorts, then starts to deeply chuckle, that's when Jensen joins in. He caresses Jensen's cheek, letting hand fall to chest, bending low to peck the corner of the lips. "One would've sufficed, Jen...or even just soaking that whole area in a bathwater, throughly."

Jensen feels a flutter in his chest, somewhere near his heart—the way Jared responds: the laugh, the intimate touching with the chaste kissing and calling him "Jen". If he isn't careful, he will, without a doubt, fall in love with Jared Padalecki. All too quickly, Jared pulls his warmth and light away, Jensen lifts to an elbow, turning to watch Jared stroll over to his desk. He pulls out that leather briefcase his family had bought him, thinking Jared was an actual school teacher not a sexual expert and lecturer on the gay porn industry. 

Jared reaches into one of the pockets, taking out a book-sized day planner, but he had converted it into how he would organize each of the seven week lectures. He turns a few pages to end up at the most current section. "Here. This is what's left of the next 6 weeks." Where he opens the flaps, he hands the book down to Jensen. "By the time we get closer to week 5 or 6, it's more of a rehash but we put everything they've learned together. I also have random days where I'll take suggestions from them because I know at some point the ones who want to be in porn look for good studios or get into projects. So those days might be haphazard...very low student attendance and I'll try as best I can to get them a manager or an agent who'll look after them to pursue their dream."

Jensen rests on his left side, having set the open book down on the mattress as he flips through each page of Jared's neat handwriting. "They _still_ have studio contracts?"

Jared spins around to settle onto the bed, this time drawing up his left knee to face Jensen. "The smaller ones do." He tucks his left foot under his right knee.

Jared is impressed by Jared's thoroughness in every single lecture. But he wonders why there isn't anything on how to make a porn film as opposed to being in one. "I'm shocked you don't, like, incorporate a section on... _making porn_." He's not telling Jared how to handle his seven week lesson plan, but he simply wanted to add it as he thought it would be just as pertinent. "Give them some idea of just how much goes into making the films—like a real porn studio."

"It's not a film school. I'm trying to get them to be more careful and savvy with themselves." Jared threads his fingers together, leaning his elbows on his thighs. He remembers Jensen had asked him this morning how he got his start in porn. "I walked into my career by sheer luck. I had no clue to what was going on around me. I thought—like everyone did—that you simply had sex on camera and someone filmed you. And it became clear to me that if I allowed them to pigeonhole me, I'd be out of porn in 4-6 months. I wasn't going to let the studio intimidate me or tell me who I was." Jared points to himself with an index finger, then goes back to holding his own hands with palms together. "I made _those_ decisions on my own."

"... _jesus_ —like fuckin' night and day with us." Jensen shakes his head as he bends his left arm behind his head and rests on the thickness of his muscles as he reclines on the plushness. "They found me in the backroom of a gay bar." He lowers his gaze as he goes on, "...asked around who had the sluttiest rep...who was the best Top...Bottom. They recruited a bunch of us that night." Jensen lifts both eyebrows. "First time I ever got paid for sex...and _I liked it_." He smiles wide to show how much he had been affected early on. "Liked the sex, liked the ' _scene_ '...loved the money. I had a temp job I was ready to quit."

"What did your parents think?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Jensen looks at Jared briefly, only to drop his eyes again. He fiddles with pushing around Jared's lesson book as it lays open. "They kicked me out of the house when I told them I didn't want to date girls because I liked cock too much—metaphorically, mind you."

"... _jesus_ , Jen." Jared reaches out to lay a hand on Jensen's denim-covered thigh, soothing up and down. " _...m'sorry..._ I didn't know."

"I's cool. I miss 'em. My parents, but I still see my brother and sister."

"Older? Younger?"

"Brother, Josh, is older. Sister, Mack...or, uhm...Mackenzie is younger."

" ** _No shit!_** " Jared uses his hand to shake Jensen, then playfully swats him.

" _What_?" Jensen doesn't expect Jared to be this excited over some family information.

"Same here." Jared places his hand to his collar bone. "The plague of the middle child."

" _...wow..._ tha's..." Jensen's not sure what this will mean other than it being ironic. "I don't know what that means."

"Don't worry." Jared waves his hand in mid-air, chuckling deeply. "It's just a cool thought." He scoots over to lean his left elbow on Jensen's legs. "It doesn't have to make us BFFs."

"Do you have _one_?" Jensen stares down at Jared, still curious to who had been in Jared's loft this morning. "Or... _did_ you have one?"

"yeah-the ' _did_ '. Moved away and lost touch. I keep meaning to find him, but..." Jared stops speaking as he can't say the words he means.

Jensen starts nodding his head, filling in the answer for Jared. "—you're not sure he'll take you back, knowing you whored your body for quick cash."

"yes... _exactly_." Jared points toward Jensen as he nods in agreement. "I'm not ashamed of it, so it never bothered me." He looks out across the room, glancing down to the floor. "Then I had to explain myself and it was tough to formulate the lies. I saw how it changed people's perception of me." Jared twists his head back around, staring at Jensen's jeans, like he finds the stitching interesting. "I hurt for them...got heart-sore that it was because of me, and my choices, that I practically shit all over their idea of me."

Jensen can hear it, an underlaying current of confidence and taking no one's bullshit, which explains why they had butted heads and had still gotten along. He rises up off the elbow, shuffling toward Jared. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"... _you do_?" Jared appears shocked by this comment; his eyes go wide as Jensen is now upright and his green eyes are even with his own gaze.

Jensen reaches out to pick at the buttoned collar, still tight, with the tie knot so perfect. "I thought I'd warn you, in case I happen to just..." He skews the tie, loosening the knot. "... _sneak_ one in on you."

Jared softly chuckles, lifting his hand to brush through the blunt spikes. "...hair's so thick, and softer than I thought it'd be."

Jensen shuts his lids to feeling fingers on his scalp. "For a big guy...you're touch is beyond gentle." He lets his gaze drop to his groin area, hoping Jared will be curious enough again to check. "I'm getting hard by just the anticipation of your hands all over me." Jensen bends into Jared's breathing space.

"My first fantasies of you..." Jared tilts his head away, then draws back. "I can't remember the scene exactly—the one where a light bulb went off in my head that you'd be _Him_ —not this romantic notion every gay boy has to a chick flick ending." He can't look directly into Jensen's face as he speaks, "But any time I needed the fantasy of _someone_ —it was always _you_...variations of you in my dreams."

"Did ** _I_** make you come?" Jensen can't look at Jared either, so he watches Jared's hands. He reaches out to touch the top skin, rubbing in circles and brushing up the hairy wrists to the forearms. The button-down's sleeves have been rolled back to the bends of the elbows.

"...yes... _a lot_..." Jared watches in silent fascination what it looks and feels like to have Jensen simply caressing him, no longer just a fantasy. "...you were _better_ in my dreams because you would touch me— _freely_...'cuz you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

" _...jesus..._ " Jensen slowly shakes his head, leaking out a smirk from one side of his mouth. "I've heard that stuff a thousand times from fans, yet...hearing it pass _your_ lips, inflected by _your_ voice—i's like I'm hearing it for the first time." He can't believe how intensely he feels about being with Jared and actually accepting the position of Bottom. "I'm highly susceptible to your charms of seduction..."

"I am _neither_ charming or seductive." Jared scrapes a finger over Jensen's cheek. "I enjoy the naked body...especially whomever I'm with." He bends low to whisper near an ear. "You were my ' _untouchable_ '."

Jensen closes his lids in silent agony, then can't help smiling. "I got to fuck mine."

" ** _ah! now, see!...we're just back to square one!_** That is so... ** _not fair!_** " Jared makes it seem like he's upset and huffy-puffy, but he's moving to stand to accept the arrival of some of his students. "...good afternoon."

Jensen doesn't know how to react as he watches the three young people walk through the doorway—two males and one female. He immediately feels self-conscious, unlike the previous years when he had been around crew members and temp staff in his robe with a hard-on the size of a Cadillac—well, not literally, but Viagra had often made him believe he had an enormous shaft between his legs and that he could probably cut glass or break open locked safes with his cocktip alone. He releases a laugh, catching the students' attentions. Jensen waves from where he sits, still in his jeans at the side of the makeshift "bed".

"Hi." Jensen gives them a smile, noticing the young female staring at him— _hard_ , like she might recognize him.

**_"Hey..."_ **   
**_"Hiya."_ **

The two males greet Jensen, but one of them has to elbow their friend to be polite. " _oh, uh...yeah...hello..._ " She hooks her hands around her backpack straps, twisting to look at Jared. "Did Malcolm quit?"

Jensen has the idea that "Malcolm" had been the other live demo model Jared had been telling him about.

Jared crosses his arms, stepping back over with Jensen. "Malcolm got the slot he'd been wanting with the artist group—not only modeling live nudes, but...being ' _in_ ' some of the living artwork they'll make."

" _oh..._ " She drops her chin to chest. " _...that sucks._ "

Jensen has a thought to the young female having a crush on Malcolm, which is probably why she looks at him so intently.

Jared sweeps in to save the weird tension building. "This...is Jensen. He lives in my loft building. But he and I go way-back. We worked in the same studio together."

The two males now glance at Jensen as if he has become a big juicy steak.

Jensen pushes off to his bare feet, stepping over to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jared. "—an' before either of you ask...no, Jared and I have never played a ' _scene_ ' together."

"... _who_ 's fault is that?" Jared leans over toward him.

" _Mine._ " **_There._** Jensen said it, willing to take on the piss-poor follow-through. He knows Jared doesn't expect him to accept what a jackass he's been. Jared bumps Jensen's side, then drapes an arm across his shoulders. Jared is more relaxed and at ease than Jensen feels, but Jared's skin on Jensen is a nice comfort. 

"If ya'll really like him...an' treat him good, maybe he'll keep coming back."

The students move to sit at the table-desks at the different floor levels. They take out paper and pens, diligently beginning to write down Jared's notes on the board. They like being one step ahead of the entire classroom. 

Jensen bends over toward Jared, speaking out of the side of his mouth. "I wasn't nervous before... _now_ I am a bit—does this 'Malcolm' kid have, like, a magic cock or something?"

"No." Jared gives Jensen a tight squeeze around the shoulders. "Malcolm was a student here. He was quite popular and still is. He's done quite a bit of local acting, in theater and commercials. He's like me, but on, like, an energy scale way-past 11 with a cheerfulness of say...a Care Bear on acid."

They both snort and laugh. Jared spins to hug Jensen to his chest, simply giving him a solid squeeze of reassurance.

"By the end of 65 minutes...they'll be sayin' ' _Malcolm Who?_ '..."

"Thanks, but...I doubt it." Jensen shakes his head, glancing at Jared with a slight glimmer in his eyes like a tease. "Man...I gotta meet that guy.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jared waits a few more minutes after his usual start time, then stands in front of his desk. He had a good turn-out today, close to twelve students, probably all hoping to get to rim Malcolm. He could tell a few had wanted to bail after catching sight of the _different_ live male demo model. Jared respects Jensen more because it's obvious so many in the class are disappointed and it helps to build Jensen's confidence. Now he has _something to prove_ and Jared can tell it's pissing Jensen off that the students are more invested in the live sex acts than possibly learning something valuable from Jared's lectures. 

When the students had filtered into the classroom, they had spotted Jensen in his jeans. Once it had been known he would be Malcolm's replacement, all eyes and ears had turned back to focus on Jared. Even Jensen had found himself lounging on the bed, above the sheets and had begun to listen intently to Jared talk about sex and porn—especially the lesson for the day, how "rimming" was just a small part of the whole echelon of anal play in intimacy. Jensen had found himself nodding half the time with everything he already knew, but placed in a lesson. At some point, he had known he should probably start to get undressed, so he had stood near his overnight bag, his back to the students. He unbuttons, unzips and then eases out of the jeans he wears. Jensen hadn't put any underwear on, so when he tugs off the denim and bends over to dig into his bag...there are some curious, wandering eyes trying _not_ to stare and ogle. 

Jared is in the middle of the students Q&A portion, unaware of what's going on where Jensen is standing.

Jensen pulls out a bottle of homemade body oil, and starts rubbing the scented liquid into his skin from the tops of his feet, along his ankles and up his calves to around his knees and thighs, moving up his torso to end working on his arms. He normally uses it after showers or baths, mainly because the herbal properties not only scent his body but create a protective layer over his pale freckled skin. He pours out more oil, taking both hands to massage over his ass cheeks, from reaching around and pulling them apart to slide over his hips, then lightly skimming through his coarse dark blond [ _w/red highlights_ ] pubic hair. He doesn't touch his semi-erect shaft, just barely lets his wet fingers brush over the sensitized skin. He looks down at his growing hard-on, admiring the healthy coloring as the blood in his veins starts pumping closer to his groin area. Jensen squats a little to reach under and massage over his loose scrotal sac, managing to skim lightly over the perineum and make himself shiver inwardly; the sensations rides up his spine making the hairs on his nape stand-up. 

Jensen is in a kind of private zone in, fully unobservant of how many of the class are now salivating over him, after seeing the shadowed profile of his impressive cock. He bends again to put away the bottle of oil, pulling out a white cotton jock strap. Some are upset to see the dick being covered, but once Jensen twists around, it's fairly profound that clothed or not, Jensen has a body worthy of worshiping. He walks to the bed, continuing to listen to Jared's voice as he opens the top sheet and crawls onto the mattress on all fours, laying down on his flat stomach, arms flexing and tucking under a pillow as his body curls and he spreads out under the thick cotton sheet.

For all the claims of being a Top, Jensen looks _nothing_ like his old self, but a willing, submissive Bottom. Several students bite their lips and groan under breath, suddenly not sure they will miss Malcolm, quite looking forward to the final minutes of the lesson when they can have their turn at this gorgeous piece of man-flesh.

Jared finally unlocks his gaze from his students, glancing over to find Jensen already under covers. He strolls over to squat at bedside when Jensen faces him. "I just had a thought." He places elbows and forearms down, stretching across to invade Jensen's personal space. He likes it now because Jensen just raises his keen green eyes. "How good are you at ad-libbing?"

"uh..." Jensen blinks his curled lashes fast. "...you mean— _making shit up_?"

Jared chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. " _Improvisation_...of the porn kind."

"I've done it." Jensen drops his gaze, picking at the sheet he lays on. "I've only corrected lines of dialog, not, like...a whole friggin' scene."

Jared extends an arm, hand covering Jensen's. "If I whisper a few ideas to you...think you could ' _play_ ' one out with me?"

Jensen smiles up at Jared, feeling his face go hot. "...yeah...I'll gladly ' _play_ ' porn with you."

"Cool." Jared quickly bends in to peck a kiss on the face, not sure where he wanted it to land but it ended up on Jensen's eyebrow and temple. "I've got a small presentation I need to show them. I'll do the short demo with you of a rimming scenario...let a few brave souls step up and show me what they've learned or retained..." He lets his eyes linger on Jensen's face, waiting for that moment of recall where Jensen takes back ever agreeing to do this for him; Jared still can't reason why Jensen is sacrificing himself like this for him. Jared is giving him so many ways to say "no" and refuse, but Jensen never thinks twice. "...an' then, you and I will ' _act out_ ' something practical for them. It'll include the lesson on rimming today."

Jensen stares at the way Jared had kept hold of his hand, fingers petting skin, so he turns his hand around to entwine their fingers. "I, uh...wouldn't mind if you added a few more of those _prior_ lessons I may have missed." He playfully flutters his lashes, then quirks up his mouth in a silly grin.

Jared slowly releases a wide smile. " _Which ones?_ " He's got a few he would love to do with Jensen, but in the privacy of either of their bedrooms; he doesn't care which one, but Jensen has got to be there.

"...uhm...prostate milking or, uh...fingering—but I guess that can be milking...or both—combined." Jensen shrugs one shoulder as if he doesn't care which ones, but he really does have one or two preferences; he is open to whatever Jared wants. "I'm not picky."

Jared lifts an eyebrow. "That it?" He notices the slight nod of Jensen's head as the eyes flash up and then avert from his face as if bashful. "...well, then...I'll see what I can do for you." Jared leans over to whisper the different "play scenes" he had been considering.

They chat for a bit more, then Jared stands to wander back to his position at the front of the desk. He picks up a remote to drop a small screen over the dry erase whiteboards, and then an overhead projector motorizes down from the ceiling and directs a beam of the video footage about to be displayed on the white screen. Jared strolls back over to Jensen, telling him he'll be right back; Jensen isn't prepared for how quickly Jared vanishes in the semi-darkness of the classroom. He twists his head in the opposite direction, extending his right arm under the pillow to dangle the hand over the edge of the top of the mattress as he closes his lids so he can only hear the narration voice on the video.

Before he's woken from his minor cat-nap, Jensen feels a light brush of warm flesh over his fingers. Hairy flesh, but soft to touch in that moment of time. He opens his eyes to see the male form before him. All Jensen is able to see are two thighs in front of his gaze, but as he lifts his head off the pillow, he realizes it's Jared; Jared has changed into an expensive pair of silk boxers with a matching silk short-robe. Somehow on anyone but Jared it would look pretentious or prudish, instead the ensemble made Jared appear striking and almost regal.

Jensen rubs with the top of his hand along the left inner thigh and lets his fingers caress up and down the right inner thigh, palm clamping around the thickness. He rises to an elbow, leaning over the pillow toward Jared and he soothes the side of his face over the silk covering the crotch. He hears a strangled moan let out, his hand dips further between the thighs to pull the fabric taut to show the buried cock beneath. Jensen turns to press his face in, mouth opening to settle lips over teeth and gnaws over the growing erection. He can scent the natural male musk, a light spicy cologne with bath soap. He'd never thought it'd be such a heady rush to his senses, but in the mind-set he was beginning to feel, he'd be into _anything_ that added to his growing arousal. Jensen wants to do well in reacting to this rimming stuff, not quite orgasm but reach a pinnacle, but close to it.

The short film ends, lights come back on, screen goes up and projector disappears back into the ceiling tiles.

Jared had been at the head of the bed, staring down at Jensen taking a quick nap; he had only meant to look for a short time but found himself unable to move—well, he had moved closer to stick that hand on his thigh then to shift his body so the hand fell _between_ his thighs...so now that he has everyone's rapt attention—even Jensen's, he moves around the bed and stands at the bedside, then sits to face the students looking over at him. They're used to seeing him in this outfit as he has worn it those times with Malcolm.

"Again..." Jared meshes his palms together, threading his fingers. "...I invite you all to sit closer. In fact, I _encourage_ it. A lot of what we do here is show you that the intricacies connected to sex, or being intimate, don't have to be faked. I could go the easiest route and show you a bunch of porn videos out of my collection..." He chuckles along with his students who are used to his self-deprecating humor. "...but 9-times-out-of-10, there isn't one real...honest moment attached to them. Trust ** _me_** —trust ** _us_**." He points between he and Jensen. "Actors lose stamina and they need extra stimuluses. Jen and I were some of the few who entered the industry with a natural desire for sex..." Each time he gestures to Jensen, he touches the naked back; this time, he leaves his hand on the warm skin, brushing along the spine. "...and a willingness to _mutually_ pleasure our partners." Below the sheet, Jared's hand drops to curve over the ample ass, the long ring-finger purposefully tracing down the crease; the mild action causes Jensen to roll his body like an ocean wave, once and then twice. "You may wonder why I touch Jen...why not just spread his ass and go for the hole..." He sticks his index finger in the air and shakes it. "But remember what we discussed about fingering...the anus holds various pin-pricks of nerve endings and the elasticity to the point of entry into the rectum—not to the prostate...it's all on high alert to sensitivity. Everything around here is delicate...while, yeah...some of you may have performed rimming before and just threw down your partner and went for it...I guarantee you, whatever you did previous to that moment was ' _foreplay_ '..." He holds up his hand, palm out to get them to stop with the groaning. "eh, eh...I know people scoff and make faces like ya'll just did at the prospect, because ya'll think it takes away time from _actual_ sex. Except...the more attention you pay your lover's body..." This allows him to continue his massaging over Jensen's skin, showing just how responsive he is to the caresses. "...the more open they are to whatever you feel like doing." As his hand soothes the lower back and over the backside, Jared pulls down the sheet to reveal how Jensen keeps moving, the push-back of his bottom and the slow-motion of shifting the front of his body along the mattress. 

"You need to keep your eyes on them, make sure they're at an equal or a high level of arousal than you, otherwise your big moment fails." Jared glances over his shoulder at Jensen. "...this is _good_. This is where you want your partner to be." He turns to climb fully onto the bed and face Jensen's body. "Notice how his face is hidden in the pillows." Jared uses his right hand to sift through the spikes, brushing down the nape. "Right now, he's in a state if heightened arousal—or ecstasy—where he feels safe...he feels safe because I'm taking care of him and not just taking what I want." He takes both hands, scratches lightly over the arch of the back, making small circles over one another. He watches Jensen slow-bounce up and down, bend and curl his back muscles. Jared only uses fingertips as he moves down the torso to the hips; his hands finally push away the last bit of the top sheet, exposing what the lower half of the body looks like.

This is about the moment the students collectively decide to leave their seats to venture closer. Most sit on the carpet, while others remain standing as there's a bit too much stimulation going on, leaving them fidgety in their jeans.

"If ya'll notice, we'll be demonstrating today's lecture in the most popular position—hands and knees or...' _doggie-style_ '..." As he rubs a whole hand over the bare backside, Jensen shifts his knees to spread them further so the thighs are almost flat to the mattress. "...jus' look at how much he _wants_ to be taken...this is your _ideal_ scenario...this is what you want in your sex partner." Jared bends over the bottom on display, grabbing the ample cheeks and pulling them apart to show the puckered sphincter.

There's a gasp, and some groans, from the students at the sight of the gaping anus.

Jared loosens his hold to then show that Jensen is bearing down, opening and closing his own hole. "He's more than ready for us."

Jared is at the hips, pulling off the flimsy material and tugging along the legs to toss the jock strap away. He stands at the foot of the mattress, hooking his hands around Jensen's thighs to yank him to the edge. He squats, and now he spreads open the cheeks, exposing the clean dusky pink hole. Jared kisses from the top, over anus to perineum; he licks the area, lapping more in spots that make Jensen spasm and squirm, folding his body so he can touch and be near Jared.

**_"...good god..."_ **   
**_"...christ almighty..."_ **   
**_"...shhhiiit..."_ **

No one is aware of how in tune Jared is to Jensen. So in tune that Jared knows with only a few precise and swift movements of his tongue, and taking care of the sensitized area, he'll give Jensen something he's never had before.

As he parts the cheeks, having squat once again to be level, Jared dares to stick his tongue in, quickly pulling back out to lick the puckered circle. " _...watch him..._ " He mumbles as he closes his lids to melt himself in the moment with Jensen. He inserts his tongue back in, pulling out, then pushing in...out, in, out, in...and then Jensen takes over as Jared keeps the tip elongated beyond his lips and Jensen bounces off and on; each time, he dips his back and rolls his hips.

Jensen's hands have been outstretched from his body, now they're back near his head and the fingernails are scratching on the sheet to grapple for traction. He feels this odd tingle...he's never felt it before and it happens just because Jared is tongue-fucking him, and those huge hands are petting over him with such tenderness. He, literally, starts to vibrate from the inside out.

" _oh my god..._ " The young female student, from earlier, drops to her knees at bedside, thinking Jensen could be going into some kind of seizure. She's only empathetic, covering his hand. She startles when he opens his fingers to tangle with hers. " _oh...wwwooow._ "

Every student is staring in fascination as they watch Jensen's reaction to a rim job. They think he's going to come...or orgasm and spew loads of jizz all over the bed.

...but the deeper Jared's tongue sinks and the harder Jensen works his body and inner muscles to feel every sensation given to him, the more he quivers intensely. Jared kisses down the perineum to the scrotal sac, and before he can even mouth over one of the testicles, Jensen releases the longest wailing moan as he shakes the entire bed.

Several students drop to hold the mattress in place. They all want to touch and caress Jensen, but Jared suddenly puts a stop to that action.

" ** _No!_**...let him move on his own...this _needs_ to course through his body." Jared does feel a bit guilty but... _god-damn_ , Jensen is beautiful when he orgasms anally.

Jensen has no idea what's happened or where his mind had taken him, but he's not even embarrassed or ashamed. " _...holy shit..._ " He releases a curt laugh, turning his face to look over at the female student who had acted rather disappointed in him. He keeps his face low to the bed when he weakly moves to kiss her hand for comforting him through his orgasm.

" _...oh, shit..._ " One male student snaps his fingers as the light bulb goes off. "...Teach, was that a, uh...anal orgasm?" 

Jared nods his head. "...let his hand go." He hovers his own hand over Jensen's body. "He's highly sensitized now to my touch— _to anyone's touch_." Jared simply lays a hand on the thickness of the thigh and Jensen bends in half, lightly snickering like he's being tickled. "...he is also...very, _very_ blissed-the-fuck out." He can't help smirking in response to Jensen's perfect reaction to his rimming. 

" ** _I'd say. Jesus, dude...you don't give us much chance to impress him with."_**

Jared chuckles deeply, twisting about to look at all his curious students' faces. "Right now...it's _not_ about orgasming. I simply showed you just how powerful rimming can be on its own. If..." He shoots index and middle fingers from his eyes toward Jensen. "...you are focused on your partner."

One male student keeps rubbing his chin, shaking his head as if he doubts what he had just witnessed. "I've seen guys come untouched, but they've milked their prostates until they ejaculated." He motions toward Jensen, but mostly toward the cock laying tight to the flat abdomen, shadowed under the curl of Jensen's body. "He hasn't spilled one drop of semen."

"eh..." Jared waves the thought away as if it doesn't matter in the scheme of things. "...there's probably some precome leaking." He connects eyes with Jensen briefly. "...you ready to turn over, stud?"

" _mmm...I guess._ " Jensen doesn't have to move much to flip onto his back. When he lands, he sculpts his hands down his torso, over his belly and up the center of his chest. "I feel tingly all over...an' warm."

Jared reaches out to test-touch Jensen. He hooks his hands at the waist and slides Jensen down toward him so he can have him sit upright. It's good proof to show how flexible Jensen is, especially when he falls like a domino and plops back on the mattress with arms over his head. Jared slides hands along Jensen's ribcage, waist and then hips. "He's in a great mind-set to go on to more things...non-penetrative or penetrative. I promise you, if you make several of your partners come like he just did, you'll have a name for yourself." He looks into the dilated green eyes. "...you need a few more minutes, Jen?"

"...yes, please." Jensen glances around at every face staring back at him. "I wish you could feel _this_. Can't really explain what it had felt like...but it was _unreal_."

One male student snickers louder, then says, "Don't be pissed if we can’t make you come as intensely as Teach just did."

Jensen swivels his head on the mattress to gaze at the young male. "I _wasn'_ t prepared to come, like Jared said...he touched me..." He takes a hard swallow, letting his Adam's apple slide up and down as he stretches his neck. "...he took care of me...brought me to a natural high in my body that..." He licks his lips, realizing he should look around, not just at one face. "...having an orgasm during sex is fine, but it shouldn't be your _only_ goal. You'll always be left wanting, an' you might sour your own performance." Jensen rises to an elbow slowly, moving to the end of the bed so he can curl about Jared's side where he sits, resting his head on the broad shoulder. "...my body still wants him... _craves him_...if all ya'll weren't here..." He twists his head so his nose and lips brush bare skin, then he rubs both cheeks over the warm flesh. "...I'd probably let him fuck me..."

" _mmm...yes, please._ " came a loud response from a once-quiet male student.

The class erupts in laughter as do Jared and Jensen.

Jared turns to bring his left leg onto the bed, accepting Jensen into his arms and against his chest. "Jen's right. Never _assume_ it will always end in sex. Or even end in one or both of you orgasming. Sometimes it's better to share your bodies...learn one another." His hands are roaming over Jensen's back and along the arm, just rubbing the bunched knuckles over the flushed and warm skin. "The build-up to sex can be powerful, and...if neither of you have expectations, you never fail or feel rejection." Jared presses his face to a temple, then kisses the area and nudges the hair.

It's tough for the students to listen in on all the information being told to them as they watch how gentle Jared is with Jensen in the aftermath of his orgasm. It's an addition to the whole sex act of anal play they had never thought would be that erotic or sexy.

"...tell me when you're ready," Jared mutters against the brow.

"...'kay..." Jensen replies with eyes shut and mind drifting.

Jared scrapes down the slope of his nose, twisting to look around his students' faces. "...which of you would like to try an' show me what you've learned today?" He's stunned that over half the classroom thinks they'll give it a shot—all males, of course.

Jensen doesn't even notice, or hear, as he seems to be napping on Jared.

Jared shakes the shoulder Jensen lays on. "...wanna be on your back?...on your knees?...standing?..."

"How 'bout jus' bent over the bed...?" Jensen mumbles out as he still rests on Jared's chest.

"That could work. _Any_ objections?"

No one has anything to complain about.

Jared latches on to Jensen's biceps, holding him away as he shows he has to stand, leaving Jensen to be on his own. He picks up his discarded robe from the floor, then twists to look down at Jensen. "Is it cool with you if I, uh..." He motions for Jensen to shift over or move up the mattress. "I wanted to sit—to observe, but if you'd rather I not, I could stand...just walk around."

"Don't stand." Jensen weakly pats down on the spot near him on the left. "Sit with me...however you like. This is your cla—lecture."

Jared smirks for the quick correction Jensen does despite being hazy in his mind. He cups the cheek, brushing thumb under the full bottom lip. "You _good_?" His eyes narrow to look closer, make sure Jensen is coherent enough to move on.

Jensen covers Jared's hand to caress the skin, up the wrist. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He moves to the edge of the bed, flipping to his stomach on his right, bending at the waist; he folds arms and sets his head down.

Jared settles with a hand on mid-back. "...all right...who feels brave enough to be first?" He sees the hesitation. "oh...an' I want you all to use _that_ doorway..." Jared points to the other side of the classroom. "...when you're done practicing the rimming—it's a bathroom. Wash your face—with soap! You don't wanna be smelling something peculiar for the rest of the day."

A couple of students chuckle then elbow each other. The first brave male student approaches.

Jared dips his head to connect eyes with the lowering one's of the young male. " _Don't_ be afraid to tell me to leave if you _don't_ want me hanging right over you."

**_"okay...I'm good. It's just...I've never done this clothed."_ **

"It _is_ better, yes...but for today...we don't need you naked. Jus'...go ahead and kneel." When the student does, Jared soothes over Jensen's back, then over the ass. "Touch him. Don't let him try to deal with what you're doing to him without caressing him...it's as if you _acknowledge_ him." He watches as the thin long-fingered hand covers one ass cheek, then the other hand centers to touch the full mound; the hands pet down the thighs, coming up the inner thighs and makes Jensen shiver. " _...niiice one..._ " Jared nods his approval, the lifts up one side of his mouth. "...you have him focused and aware of you." 

The cheeks are pulled farther apart, the head leaning in to kiss the puckered skin—Jensen presses in, startling the student, who laughs and wipes his face as he was struck with his own saliva coming back to him. 

Jared reaches out to clamp a hand over the shoulder joint. "...you _can't_ be a germaphobe with this."

"I'm not." The student clears his throat, shaking his head to the side. "...it was wet and—I don't know...squishy..."

Jared chuckles, scratching up Jensen's back to massage nape and hair. "It's your own saliva...but, oh-kay—it can be icky. Just...don't ever let _him_ —your partner—know that. Not sayin' ' _suck it in and bear it_ ', but don't start what you can't finish." Jared leans over Jensen's body to kiss the upper curve of the right ass cheek; he looks dead-on into the student's wide eyes. "...you had a good start, so...le's finish..."

And finish he did. The student goes back to kissing the sphincter, tongue lapping around, then up and down. He pushes in, deep, then starts taking small nibbles. As Jensen shifts, the young man becomes more brave, standing off his knees and holding onto Jensen's thighs, closing his lids and sticking his thick, blunt tongue into the hole.

" ** _...ohhh...my god!_** " Jensen had known that long, thick tongue would be the death of him.

" _...ssshhh..._ " Jared speaks over Jensen's perspiring back, creating a jolt of warm breath that tempers in the cooling air to feel like a chilled breeze over naked flesh—goosebumps freely form in an instant. " _...jus' deep breathe for me, Jen...in and out, in and out..._ "

Jensen rises off his elbow, burying his face in the fold of his arms. "Is it—can I—?" 

"hmm—?" Jared lifts both eyebrows in curiosity.

Jensen breaks his right arm free, moving his hand closer to the lower half of his body. "...stroke myself?"

"...you wanna come?" Now Jared simply lifts one eyebrow.

Jensen releases a high-pitched moan. "I need to release something from this cock." He moves his body a few inches from the bed to show how red and engorged his dick is as it juts directly from his pubic hair, the shaft teeters then arcs back against his pelvic bone. "It's throbbing and harder than a rock." It hurts for Jensen to lay on the edge of the bed and try not to brush his cock over the mattress.

"You _feel_ like you need to come now?" Jared slides a hand over the right cheek to tuck under and have fingers skim the scrotal sac that dangles. He watches Jensen push into his hand just at the mere feel of his palm cupping that area.

"No...I could probably hold it, but..." Jensen rolls his eyes, blinking slow as he tries to convey his feelings. "...need to touch myself sometime."

" _...sure, okay...yeah..._ " Jared hadn't meant to make Jensen feel deprived of self-touching. " _....uh, sorry._ " He simply wishes Jensen had asked him to give the handjob or whatever he wants to relieve the pressure.

Just when Jensen has his length in hand, jerking once, then twice to leak precome...there's a new student at his backside, ready to not only touch him, caress him, but take over stroking him. He pushes off the bed to stand, doing spread-squats against the mouth and tongue eating him out—the tongue slip-slides perfectly out, then in again to wiggle around in the front of the rectum. " ** _ohh, fuck!...shhhiiit, yeahhh!..._** " He begins to press into the face, taking the tongue fully into his body. 

The student feels the active response and plays into it; Jensen reaches back to shape and caress each cheek to part the crease wider, while hands travel up his torso to play with his erect nipples. When he feels the build-up rise in him—the possibility of ejaculation...there's a moment of cool air at his back and then a third student drops to his knees. He doesn't get to rim for very long before Jared stops him. Jared has a hold on Jensen's right arm as Jensen is back to stroking himself with his left hand; Jensen comes hard with his legs still spread while standing. Jensen actually feels faint and nearly collapses, but the elated student and Jared catch Jensen and walk him to the bed to place him down on his left side—letting him ride out the vibrating spasms and ooze more semen from his cocktip as he squirms around.

Jared nods to the male student that it's cool for him to move away, then he quickly lays down to align with Jensen's curled body. " _...ssshhh..._ " He reaches hand out to simply comb back the soft spikes—seems to be the less likely area for Jensen to be sensitized. " _...ssshhh..._ " He doesn't touch but he does place his chest nearby, sharing his body heat. " _...m'here, Jen—I got you..._ " Jared tests the moment by sliding his hand down to cup the side of the neck and skim his thumbpad over the pale flesh. 

" _...i's so good..._ " Jensen can barely open his eyes as he stares at Jared with his lids at half-mast. " _...so_ ** _damn_** _good._ "

" _I know, man._ " Jared leans in, pressing his face into a bare shoulder. " _...it is...it can be._ " He pulls away to look around at his students. " _...god..._ if you could see what I see on some of your faces. His body is..." Jared moves upright, bracing off his right hand on the bed. "Is it okay if I tell them?" He glances down at Jensen, touching the hair again, then sliding over an ear. 

" _What?_ " Jensen is controlling his breath—breath in through nostrils, out through mouth. 

"You bein'— _you know_..."

" _oh...god..._ " Jensen closes his eyes and sighs, rolling toward Jared. " _...please...hold me._ "

" _I got you._ " Jared soothes his left hand over the curve of Jensen's back, then down to the bare ass. "Jensen's spent his life—his whole porn career, as a Top...a very popular one, I might add."

" _—you mean—?_ " came out a student's voice randomly, almost figuring out the answer on their own, but doesn't want to be wrong.

" _yes..._ " Jared nods his head, glancing around at the faces staring intently at him and some at Jensen. "I mean that Jen has never done _any_ of this, from the position of a Bottom." He tries to look down into the face as Jensen huddles against his frame. "I would assume he has done his own fair share of rimming, and done it quite well..."

One student sucks in a shock of air. "He's doing this... _for us_?"

Several of his fellow students make throat noises to the contrary, like they doubt that since Jensen has never met them until today.

" _...no..._ " Jared pulls Jensen to sit up a little, tucking him into his neck and placing his head down on top of the dirty blond spikes. "...he's doin' this _for_ ** _me_**." He can barely get out that last word loud enough.

**_"whoa..."_ **   
**_"Dude...tha's like—love...isn't it?"_ **   
**_"I can't even get my man to take out the garbage. I don't nag. I tell him once, then do it myself."_ **

"So...all of this—from the minute we came over here..." A male student who has been furrowing his brow, sitting on the carpet, has finally come to a revelation. "...he's _actually_ doing things for the first time...AND having _real_ orgasms?"

Jared has only been partly focused on his students, mainly concerned with Jensen, but only on him losing energy and stamina. "You all helped him come the second time." He jostles Jensen to open his eyes, sit upright off his chest. "...c'mon...I want you to look at me, Jen."

Jensen does, barely able to hold himself up, eyelids drooping. "Wha—?"

"Stop punishing yourself, okay? I told you...you _don't_ have to do this an' I still mean it."

" _no, no, no, no..._ " Jensen smiles, patting Jared's face. "...no...I'm good. I'm—" He looks over his shoulder to the remaining three students who have suddenly become only two. "You young men think you can bring it?"

**_"yup."_ **   
**_"uh-nope."_ **

The students break out a collective snickers and soft giggles.

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen moves to sit on the end of the mattress, clearing his throat and trying to wrap his head around words to say what's on his mind. "Look...while I appreciate the concern an' worry," He covers Jared's bare knee, feeling Jared slip behind his back to keep him from falling. "Days of shooting on-set will be like _this_." Jensen points to himself. "Top...or Bottom...orgasm, or not...uhm..." He licks lips wet, unaware of how ravaged and edibly sexy he looks naked and mussed, sleepy and weakened to a vulnerable level that he takes in stride. "It may look like ' _just sex_ ' from watching porn since you could get your dick hard—" Jensen perks up to gesture toward his little girlfriend. "Or...you know, worked yourself into an orgasm with your fingers on your ' _hot button_ '..."

"...' _clit_ ' or ' _clitoris_ ', Jen."

"I know—shush...m'on a roll." Jensen limply waves his hand in the air toward Jared. "If you all are _truly_ worried, I'll stop, but I do _swear_ to you..." There was no doubt in his mind from the very second he had shared such a personal and private moment with them that he had won their favor. He felt strangely comforted by being accepted, made him feel like he belonged to them as their own personal "sex demo model". "...I've had days where I've come multiple times and still gone on to shoot more film. It's what made me the name I had been, and kind of still am." Jensen waits a beat or two to hear if Jared wants to chime in to discredit him. "I could come...a lot...and when I came, if there were perfect elements going on inside me and outside my body...I could have an intense orgasm, enough where I'd spasm and jolt— _like I did here_...looking like I was seizing." He shrugs his shoulders, unable to explain why, simply that it was what it was. "I like sex...I like fucking...I like men—an' women—but _mostly_ men." Jensen turns his gaze onto the two students. "I take it...since you both are _still_ here, it's a G-O?"

They both nod.

Jensen waves them over. "...well, c'mon then." He starts gently shoving Jared backward so he can lay on the mattress. "I wanna be on my back this time—cool with you?" Jensen glances at the young man before him, who is suddenly on his knees. He places a hand on a shoulder, patting the neck and leans forward to give out a light, brief kiss. "...hi...I'm Jensen..." Right away he knows that the soft greeting, with the tender kiss and then the full-on stare he gives the student with his dilated green gaze, puts the prey in a trance of some sort.

"I'm Matt."

"Matt..." Jensen settles a gentle touch on the other student's shoulder. "...an' who's _this_?"

"Jake..." Matt answers before a response comes out.

"I'm Jake." Jake slowly inches himself on bended knees, but keeps to the left of Matt so he's not in the way.

" _...like stereo..._ " Jensen smirks, swishing his head from one student to the other. "...mmm...Matt—Jake...Jake—Matt..." He nods his head like he approves of them as good porn names. He leans over to peck Jake's flushed cheek, flashing his green eyes again as he gets the bashful student to respond to him. "Don't worry...I'm like the living-and-breathing porn mag you tried to hide under your mattress—I won't be calling your Mother to tell her you're participating in sexual acts in school."

Jake nods his head, smiling. "My Mom was cool 'bout that stuff. Even though it was all guys."

Jensen goes quiet, swallowing hard and soothing under Jake's chin. "You Bottom?"

"Yes." Jake eeks out as he clears his throat. "...but my boyfriend an' I switch a lot. He's the better Top, though."

"An' you?" Jensen lifts an eyebrow at Matt's dark handsome looks.

Matt motions his thumb to Jake. "I'm his Top Boyfriend."

" _whoa..._ " Jensen places hands on his face like his mind was blown. "...so _both_ of you wanna get into porn?"

" ** _I_** _do._ " Matt thumbs at his own chest.

Jake gestures with the flick of his head. " ** _He_** _does._ "

Jensen smiles and laughs loud. "That...is a million kinds of awesome."

Jake squirms where he sits on the backs of his calves. "Matt told me about 6 months into our relationship and..." A thin shoulder shrugs. "...I got curious. I signed up to take the lecture with him, thinking I'd get to know what Matt was getting into, but...I actually don't mind what I'm hearing."

Jensen can see it written on Jake's face. "You considering doing porn _alone_...or _with Matt_?"

"Ideally..." Jake darts his gaze to Matt then back to Jensen. "...I'd love to market us as a ' _couple_ '..."

" ** _Jake!_** " Matt's eyes go wide like he's hearing this for the first time.

" ** _What?!_** " Jake makes a face at Matt, then shoves him lightly. "I know it's only a few lessons in, but Jared makes this sound less... _frightening_ than I thought. If we just went at it as a couple and not apart."

Jensen dips his head, looking at Jake with an intensity to his green eyes, nowhere near trying to be sexual. "Are you _serious_?"

"I think so."

"I only ask because—well, _see me after class_..." Jensen pretends those words send shivers up his spine. " **...god!** **_Did I actually just say that?!_** " He puts a hand to his cheek in shock, getting some students to chuckle and snicker at his antics. He reaches out to touch Matt's face, liking the prominent cheekbones with chiseled features and those piercing eyes. "...you first, han'some?"

"If that's okay with you." Matt's tone has a bit of an edgy confidence that Jensen likes hearing.

Jensen inches back on his bottom, planting his feet and lifting his backside at an angle. "Is that all right, Matt?" He wants to know if he needs to move higher or lower to best feel the rim job—a pillow at his hips would be handy right about now.

"uh-huh...perfect." Matt reaches under to cup the ass cheeks and can lift on his own.

Jensen lays on the mattress, searching for where the hell his partner-in-crime went. He hadn't meant to permanently kick Jared off the bed. " _...Jay_?"

" ** _...yo!?!..._** " Jared has pushed off the side of his desk to reach beside again. "...you _need_ me?" He likes the decadent look of staring down at Jensen spread-out on a bed with a hand stretched out for him to take; it doesn't even matter that there's another male in the moment with them.

" _...please..._ " Jensen knows he can do this on his own, but it was so much better...and way-hotter, to share his experience with Jared. Once Jared climbs onto the bed, he doesn't expect an arm to tuck under his head or a warm body to butt against his side, but he'll take however Jared wants to create closeness between them. He turns his head into Jared's chin. " _...mmm—miss'd you..._ "

" _...wasn't far..._ " Jared mutters into Jensen's hair and skin.

" _I know...i's so much better when you're near...touchin' me._ "

" _...you're doin' great..._ "

"I'm not..." Jensen closes his eyes, rolling his body as he lets a wave of sensation course through at the feel of the spastic tongue over his anus. " _...oh, god...yeahhh...he's pretty good..._ "

"He _should_ be." Jared lifts a lone eyebrow up in slight admiration. "He's done some amateur features. Not too many, but enough to get a feel of the business."

" _...mmm-hmm...Jay?..._ "

" _yes?_ " Jared can detect something in Jensen's gaze. " _...I'm right here._ " He soothes a palm over and down Jensen's chest. When he reaches below the belly button, he splits his fingers so he can dive into the pubic hair and shape around the filling shaft. " _...you have a gorgeous cock..._ "

" _...thank you..._ "

Matt teeters back to drag Jake over, wiping his mouth as Jake slips in and swoops directly in to taste his boyfriend's spit on Jensen's hole. The sight turns Matt on, and he tries to nudge his head into the space to kiss Jake's neck and upper chest, cupping the back of the head to tangle in his blond locks. " _...so fuckin' hot, babe..._ "

Jake backs off, using his sleeve to wipe his face and then...Matt's kissing him deep and passionate.

" _uh-oh..._ " Jared catches sight of what's going on. "...I think we have a man—or men—down."

" _awww...really?_ " Jensen really didn't seem too upset, but he was sad to lose the prospect of another rimming.

Jared looks to the wall clock and then his wrist watch. "...got a proposition for ya'll..." He kisses Jensen on the forehead, petting the skin as he gets up to sit on the side of the bed.

The students turn to look at him as they've begun to move back to their table-desks. 

"Stay 5 or 10 minutes after for today...an' I let you out early on Friday? Or...let you leave at the usual time, extending Friday's lesson?"

It's a majority for staying longer today to leave early on Friday, which Jared thought would be the case.

Jared manages to get to his feet, coming around the end of the bed and has to pull apart Matt and Jake a bit to make them aware to walk toward their seats—whatever they did there or under the table was fine by him. "Now...have a minor treat for you—" He hitches up the elastic waistband of his silk boxers, tugging a bit on his short robe that he hasn't bothered to tie since he put it back on his body. "—well, I _hope_ you like it." Jared smirks but tries to swipe the giddiness away with his hand. "uhm...I thought that since we have the use of _another_ live sex demo model, I would show you _everything_ we've learned up 'til now and encapsulate it into _one_ scenario." He gestures over to Jensen. "Jen...has been gracious enough to agree to help me ' _play out_ ' this scene for you." Jared presses a hand to his chest. "Forgive us, we're both a little rusty on the whole ' _acting/performance_ ' deal, but I _do_ promise that we'll make up for it in the intimacy, uh...sex realm."

One male student raises his hand. "Am I correct in thinking you're...not gonna fuck him? or...nor will he fuck you?"

"True." Jared nods his head. "Yes. _No penetration_..." He softly chuckles at the disappointed sounds coming at him. "If either of us orgasms...it _won't_ be from us fucking."

"Cool." Another male student rubs his palms together, like he's sitting back in his recliner at home and opening his jeans to jerk off while he watching a porn DVD. "I have— ** _got!_** —to see this." Unfortunately, he's seated at the same table as Jensen's new girlfriend and she's not afraid to give him this deadly silent glare of behaving himself—not to dare one second of putting his hand down his pants no matter what his eyes might see or his ears might hear. "uh...'pologies, Teach."

Jared sweeps his hand in mid-air but does acknowledge his appreciation for what his female student had done to stop the onslaught of bad manners. He wraps the lapels of his robe about his chest, then ties the silk across his waist. "...ya'll have to bear with me." Jared puts up his hand to speak behind his palm—in secret—toward them. " _...i's like my fantasy made real...m'sorry if I may not act like myself._ " He gives a weird bow of just his upper body which has his students releasing a round of chuckling and making "awww-how cute" empathetic noises at his plight.

Jensen is laying in a curled position, with his back facing the students. Jared wanders over, getting on the mattress with both knees, wanting to talk to Jensen in private. Jensen rolls toward Jared once he feels the shift on the bed.

"How you doing?"

" _mmm..._ " Jensen has his eyes shut, a wide grin on his face. "I'm gonna sleep like I baby when I get home."

Jared brushes over the hair, combing it back from the brow. "Did you drive?"

"No. Came by taxi."

Jared nods his head, then swallows. "I'll drive you home, then."

Jensen slowly turns onto his back fully. "No more lectures today?" He tucks his arm across Jared's knees as he's seated on his left with legs bent and body bumping against Jensen.

"No...you've seen what we do. Think I could maintain stamina for this, like a normal schedule of a school teacher?" Jared bends to kiss Jensen's biceps. "I'm just assuming I'm topping, but— _please..._ if at any time you start to feel scared or unable to move forward—let me know somehow. It's not gonna hurt me to change roles."

" _...c'mere..._ " Jensen remains laying down as he crooks his finger at Jared.

Jared naively follows, not recalling Jensen's warning from earlier. His chin is taken, held steady and then Jensen causally leans up to kiss Jared smack-dab on the lips. Jared plants his right arm down to block the view briefly as Jensen lets go to drop on the pillow. Jared is right behind him, taking the mouth back, turning his head as he changes pressure and adds his tongue, but not too deep. Jensen breathes through his nostrils, sinking himself into the moment.

Drawing backward, Jared clears his throat and looks down at Jensen. He cups a cheek, thumbpad rubbing as fingers sift along cheek to slip through spikes. "Did you decide which scenario you wanna do?"

"uh, yeah...but for now, lets just stick with you arriving at my door. From there, I'll lead you through. I want you to react to the words I say as _genuinely_ as I speak them, until you know what the ' _scene_ ' is about."

" _whoa..._ this sounds like a real Improv technique."

"It's a great exercise, because ** _I_** know _everything_ and ** _I_** have ** _you_** giving me real and honest emotional responses."

Jared tilts his head to the side. "You took some acting classes at some point, didn't you?"

Jensen keeps his mouth shut, simply nodding his head.

"...well, all right then." Jared looks around as he stands. "...m'gonna dim the lights for half the room. I'll use the closet door as your apartment/front door... _whatever_...So...you better let me out when I fuckin' knock."

Jensen cracks up laughing as he watches Jared stand so he can wrap the bed sheet around his waist. "...I promise, man. I need you in this for it to work." He needs Jared in this "scene" for him to be fully aroused, is what it is. And he needs Jared to be dominant and "play" this at him with the feeling of possibly topping.

As Jared tightens the robe tie, making his way to the bracketed main light switch, then opens the closet door to step inside and close the paneling, Jensen secures the linen around his waist, moving to his pile of clothes to dig out his cell phone for a "prop" telephone. Jensen moves to stand far from the bed, but still within the frame of the above light fixtures.

And then the scene begins...

==&&==&&==

 **Jensen paces, swiping a hand down his face, cellphone to his ear.** _“I can't believe you did that. After I told you I—no, no...it's not okay. Do you even know what this will mean?"_

**There's a solid knock on the door.**

_"...christ, tha's probably him right now. I left that party for a reason without leaving him a way to contact me...yeah, well...thanks a lot. Thanks for nothing."_ **Jensen growls into the phone, hangs up and tries to calm himself as he wanders toward the door.**

**The paneling is opened as Jared raises a hand to knock.**

_"oh, hi..."_ **Jared gives out a disarming smile.** _"...sorry...I was gonna knock one more time, an' leave if no one answered."_

 **Jensen motions with his head, holding the door by the knob.** _"...get in here.”_ **He grumbles under breath, following with a heavy sigh.**

**Jared notices that Jensen is highly upset. “** _I can come back later if—or..."_

**Jensen shuts the door, walks around to face Jared directly.** _"Why are you here? I told you what we did couldn't be—"_

**Jared holds up a hand.** _"...please, don't...don't be mad at me. I swear I'm not a creepy stalker. I just—"_ **He lowers his hands to his sides in a sign of weakness.** “ _I was hoping that moment between us meant something more...like it did for me."_

**Jensen flinches like he's been slapped.** _"A hurried blowjob? At a family barbeque?"_

_“But I..."_ **Jared looks nervous, sputtering out his words.** _"...we talked...it felt like we clicked early on—finding things in common..."_

**Jensen shakes his head, crossing his arms.** _"That was just me, having no idea who you were until..."_

_“Until?"_ **Jared quirks up an eyebrow in curiosity.**

 _"I'm sorry. I really am."_ **Jensen appears to be genuinely apologetic.** _"I have to draw the line somewhere."_

_"So...that's all I was to you—just a one-time blowjob?"_

_"It has to be. I can't—"_

**Jared steps closer to invade Jensen's personal space.** _"...please...give me a second chance."_ **He lifts up his arms to place hands on Jensen's shoulder joints.** _"Let me show you how it can be with me—without all that family bullshit over our heads."_

 **Jensen smirks, touching Jared's face.** _"Just forget that you're my best friend's little brother...and—"_

**Jared slides hands down to grab the thick biceps, pulling Jensen close to kiss awkwardly, and roughly, but it swiftly changes Jensen who stops struggling and goes limp...weakened. They lean faces together, sharing breathing space.**

**Jared reaches down to rub over the hidden bulge of the groin under the tucked sheet.** _"I feel it. I feel you."_ **He dips in to brush their noses together, like he's tempting a kiss.** _"You want me...stop denying it...stop denying—us..."_

 **Closing his eyes, Jensen shakes his head.** _"Everything in my head screams 'no, don't do this', but everything in my body—here and now—wants to say 'yes', and fuck with the consequences."_

_"I'd settle for you letting us fuck."_

_"...god...I want that—"_ **Jensen merges their foreheads, lifting a hand to caress Jared's face.** _"—want you..."_

**Jared grabs the shape of Jensen's head.** _"Trust me...please. I'm not here to hurt anybody. I just...wanna be with you—wanna chance with you."_

**Jensen gives a very slow nod of his head, kissing each of Jared's hands. He lets himself be taken back to his "bedroom". Jared sits him down on the mattress, getting to his own knees on the floor.**

_"There's no reason to be nervous of me."_

_"...yes, there is."_

_"Why? It's only me—just Jared. You've known me for years."_

_"Not like this. And not in the way I wanna be with you."_

_"—an' what way would that be?"_ **Jared lifts one side of his mouth in a smirk.**

_"I've been—fantasizing..."_ **Jensen starts tugging at Jared's robe material.** _"...'bout you taking me."_

**Jared swallows hard, his Adam's apple prominently bobbing along his throat. “** _You want me to fuck you?"_

_"You ever topped before?"_

_"I think the question is...have you ever bottomed before?"_

**Jared waits; Jensen takes a while to simply shake his head.**

_"Why me? Why now?"_

_"Don't know. It's always been in my mind, but with you...it feels right."_

**Jared almost chokes on his next breath, stuttering out a nervous laugh that he stifles with his hand.** _"I won't tell my brother, if that's what scares you."_

**Jensen wrinkles his brow in perplexity.** _"You'd be williin' to keep us a secret, despite how often we might see one another?"_

_"I don't need all that romantic trappings or any declarations..."_ **Jared dips and lifts his head as Jensen touches his face, combing back his hair behind his ears.** _"...jus' want you."_

_"You should want more."_ **Jensen meets both hands under Jared's chin.** _"You deserve better than me."_

 _"Let me be the judge of what I deserve."_ **Jared tugs on Jensen's legs, spreading them open around his body.** _"You just lay back and let me take care of you."_

_“Jay..."_

_“I won't stay the night."_ **Jared slides his hands up the sides of Jensen's neck. His face nears Jensen's parting mouth.** _"I'll be outta your hair by mornin'."_

" _...Jay..."_ **Jensen's repeat of his name is a bit more strangled and wanting, like he needs him as his hands make fists in the silk material of the robe.**

_"...what?"_

_"...shut up an' kiss me..."_

==&&==&&==

It's amazing how just at the last stretch of Improv-ed dialog, it could've been "them" for real, not the scenario roles they were playing out. That unspoken emotions or feelings never addressed between them were allowing for a more honest portrayal of both Jared and Jensen.

Jared kisses up the chest and stops at the neck. Jensen has his knees spread wide, hitching high on Jared's body, his arms tight around the upper torso, hands flat to the skin of the back. Jensen starts the motion of thrusting his hips; Jared tucks his arms along Jensen's sides and braces them on the mattress, pushing Jensen backward with his chest wall. Jensen's hands eek down, stuttering along moist flesh as Jared sweats and Jensen pulls at the silk boxers.

" ** _...yes!_** " comes a hushed random cheer, then a bunch of students shush him.

Jared and Jensen softly laugh, their bellies brushing. 

Jared moves to loom over Jensen. " _...so beautiful..._ "

Jensen flutters his lashes, but does blush. He's flattered.

Jared bends to kiss the side of Jensen's face. ". _..take a deep breath..._ "

" _—wha—?_ " Jensen has no idea how strong Jared is until he's hoisting him halfway along the bed.

Neither do some of the students.

_"oh my god..."_   
_"...holy shit."_

Jared whispers as they kiss. " _...all they can see are our bottoms and feet—remember '_ ** _like a camera angle_** _'_?"

"...how could I forget—' _like a camera angle_ '...audience point of view..." Jensen arcs back his head, letting Jared ravish his neck and collar. "...I got it...just—you get up on knees an' hands...I'll move under you..."

So that's what Jared does, but once he's on hands and knees, he "plays" predator—like a wolf or a lion on the prowl. Jensen scurries on elbows and ass to where he's almost crossways on the mattress, able to dramatically drape and dangle, if he wishes. They're trying to give the students a prime POV of their action.

" _...good?_ "

" _...excellent..._ " Jared states as he roughly tucks his right knee between Jensen's thighs, asking Jensen to ride his leg. 

Jensen loops his arm around the left shoulder, fingers lost in dark strands. He rides the thigh, arcing back with a cry from his throat. " _...oh god-_ ** _yes!_** " He feels the tangle of the sheet now, fabric pulling and tugging around his cock.

Jared pecks kisses everywhere but the mouth, his hands frantically untuck the sheet.

" ** _...fuckyes!_** " comes the same random outburst, louder shushes are blended with a few giggles and a soft apology.

Jared has been blocking all outside noises, focusing on Jensen and their minuscule world on this tiny bed. He slides his body up and down, mainly because of the silk boxers he still half-wears; they had been hanging off his ass but all his shifting had put the elastic back to rights. Jensen doesn't want anything more between them. He's dying for skin on skin, dying for Jared to be on top of him.

Jared is feeling the same sensation, too—the need to be closer, rubbing bodies, so he rises up a bit to take off the boxers. But before Jensen can even place his hand around the shaft, Jared is plastering his body against his side, off center, with right leg tucked between his thighs again. They start moving—uneven, at first, causing both of them to groan in slight pain, but then they find a tempo to share.

Jensen feels the hot throb of cock on his thigh; it's big...it has to be at least seven or eight inches. He swallows hard and cries out as he cranes his neck, legs wanting to curl around Jared, pulling him closer. His hands explore the back, nailbeds digging deeper into skin. Jared traces the torso, flicking the pert nipples and then tucks his head below to skim along the hard shaft. He kisses over the chest, lowering his body further down; he kisses belly and pelvis, diving into pubic hair, but he dry-strokes the cock. Somehow it's more erotic and arousing because Jensen starts to seep a coating of precome that Jared uses to aide him in the slow-jerking as he mouths along the groin to the scrotal sac. As he shifts, Jensen pulls his legs out and up; Jared holds the backs of the thighs, folding Jensen into himself.

**_"...an' we have rimming!"_ **   
**_"shut!up!"_ **   
**_"ass!hole!"_ **

Jared does exactly the same moves he had earlier, except he adds a bit of thumb-play where he opens the hole wider, making Jensen buck like a wild bronco. He doesn't stop even after he takes away his thumb: in goes the tongue, so deep and twisting. Jared can actually be seen munching over the hole as Jensen can't control much of the opening and closing. Jared mouths along the perineum to the dangling testicles, lowering the legs as he moves back up the torso to have Jensen wet his fingers. Jensen sucks and licks like he's giving a blowjob and Jared drops his hand, palm cupping the apex of the legs as he slips the long middle finger along the crease. 

Jared hesitates on insertion, but as he nudges Jensen's head, he whispers for him alone, " _...take a deep breath for me, Jen..._ "

Jensen does as he feels the sudden penetration of the finger into his rectum. " _...oh, yes..._ ** _fuck!_** _...god, yes..._ " As Jared's arm moves, digit sliding in and out, twisting and bending. " _...oh, oh, oh..._ " He sees stars and shivers as Jared keeps hitting his prostate rather effectively. He senses Jared's breath on his skin, one more request is mumbled and then the ring finger is added. Jensen grabs his cock and strokes. " _...I'm gonna come..._ "

Jared tucks his face into the side of Jensen's head. " _...yes...come for me..._ "

" _ooo...ooo...yeah..._ " Jensen jerks for only a few more seconds, lets go and just allows his body to float on release. He feels himself falling away, breaking apart...but once he's about to slip through the haze and go unfocused—Jared's there. With the arm under his neck and tugging him closer as he spasms and jolts along with his orgasms. " _...sooo good...feels so fuckin' good..._ "

" _I know-I know...let it out—all of it...I got you, man..._ "

Jensen pushes against Jared's chest with his right hand, but his fingers are trying to grip. " _I know...so glad i's you..._ " Green eyes stare intently up at Jared, wide smile eeking out. " _...so glad—oh, so glad._ " As he comes down from his orgasmic high, Jared is being so tender and loving, soothing his perspiring skin, wiping up his semen, kissing him like he's made of tasty cotton candy. Jensen loops one arm again around Jared's neck to play in his hair; he wants that hair to skim or brush his flesh—he wants the strands laying on his chest, after they've shared an intense mutual orgasm. He wishes this moment wasn't all about him and he could reciprocate, but he does know they're pressed for time and they won't be too busy after the lecture is over not to take this into one of their real bedrooms back at either of their loft spaces. 

Jared suffices with getting off on watching Jensen orgasm, but he does feel a bit bereft, somewhat adrift. He doesn't want to expose Jensen much further than he's already gone today. Jensen sees something in Jared's eyes and face that quietly tell of a slight second-hand embarrassment for him, or at least guilty for as far as they've taken things. Jensen cups Jared's cheek, leaning upward to dart kisses on lips in different turns of his head, and he slides himself away and out from under Jared to roll and lay on his stomach.

**_"—but...I thought they weren't gonna fu—"_ **   
**_"ssshhh...jus' watch..."_ **   
**_"—knowin' Teach...bet i's even better than real fuckin'."_ **   
**_"ssshhh!"_ **   
**_"all right!!"_ **

As he lays there, Jensen reaches back to slide down his ass cheeks and spreads them apart, but he keeps his legs closed. Right away, Jared knows what Jensen is offering him as an alternative for the time being. It's cool; hell, it's _better than cool_...it's fan-fuckin'-tastic. He's glad he has a bed partner who thinks like him, way-outside the box in the lunatic fringe. Jared lifts to left knee and hand, right hand strokes his shaft. He throws a leg over to straddle Jensen's thighs; the space between Jensen's legs has been kept wide open, Jared guiding the tip of his cock directly into the spot.

Jensen sucks in a breath just by the feel of the hot thickness sliding between his thighs. Bracing both hands on either side of Jensen's shoulders, Jared starts a slow-roll of his hips, his pelvis only hitting the mid-to-bottom curves of the pliable cheeks. Once he senses the slight raising of Jensen's body to counter-thrust, he nuzzles the back of the head, kissing the nape and then he tucks his left arm under Jensen's throat to raise him; the arm crosses over the chest as Jared pulls their upper bodies flush, right hand holding Jensen's right hip and thigh. He rocks and bucks, not expecting the tight space to get even smaller as Jensen crosses ankles and squeezes his legs.

" _...uhhghh...fuck, Jen—_ " Jared tires to gulp a swallow, sloppily kissing the right shoulder blade. " _Anymore like that, m'gonna come all over you..._ "

" _...do it..._ " Jensen lifts off his hands, pounding backward against Jared's pelvis. " _...come on me..._ "

They find a frantic pace, both holding tight to one another and, as Jensen feels his body start to build to another orgasm so quickly, his thighs expertly stroke Jared to ejaculate between his legs and under him on the bed sheets. As Jared growls out his orgasm, Jensen shakes and wails a moan out; rather than leaning forward to curl on the mattress, he leans back into Jared's chest, curling an arm around the dark head—his hard cock shifts in mid-air as he shoots load after load of his release. Jensen is practically in silent tears from how good he feels at this exact moment, caught between bliss and a mild sadness.

" _...jesus—mother—effin'—christ..._ " came the same random cheerleader with his praise.

**_"AY!MEN!"_ **

Jared and Jensen finally collapse, like dominoes. Both are heavily breathing, both feel the frantic heart rate of the other. 

The students know Jared too well, and even though he is utterly, and completely, wiped out, he briefly raises and says, " _...dismissed._ " 

They are slow to leave, and some make a rather hurried beeline for the large private bath off the classroom. It's the liveliest and most vocal the students have ever been with each other since the lectures started.

Jensen shifts around, not wanting to get sticky in one place. He rises to his elbow to watch over the students as Jared has pulled a pillow over his head. Jensen moves to cover a portion of the sheet over Jared's semi-erect cock. Awesome...he wonders if Jared stays half-hard all the time; that would go well with his ability to keep having more intense and harder orgasms. They'd need to take breaks, obviously, but they would never wear the other out.

**_"Bye, Teach!"_ **

Jared raises an arm to give a wave from under the pillow.

**_"See ya Friday, Teach!"_ **

Again, Jared sticks his arm high, then waves, adding a thumbs-up.

Jensen nods toward some students sticking around to use the bathroom. _"...christ..._ " He dips his head and crawls over to get under the pillow with Jared. He presses into the side of Jared's face. "I think we still got _somethin' goin' on_...if not, I don't know what the fuck _that_ was."

"Me, either, but I _liked_ it— _liked how we_..." Jared rolls in the confined space, snaking out a hand to pull Jensen close. "...that scene we ' _played_ ' was ah-mazing. I forgot how good some of those scripts were for me."

" _mmm..._ I was still in those Freshmen days of guys trying to mimic every porn they have owned or watched. I didn't have good scripts until— _much_ later."

Suddenly there's light causing both of them to squint.

 ** _"Heyyy, guys..."_**

Jensen hides away in Jared's chest, while Jared narrows his gaze on the students. "...hey, yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't keep Malcolm."

The four or five students hovering bedside look outraged Jared even mentions this fact.

**_"Are you kiddin' me!? No way would Colm ever have touched an awesome porn scene like that."_ **   
**_"Dude's got an okay body, but he's not that impressive when it come to sex."_ **   
**_"...or even intimacy."_ **

Jared throws off the pillow, moving to sit upright and turns Jensen to relax lower on his chest as he holds him close with one arm. "...well, then." He looks down at the dirty blond spikes. "Glad I could make this lecture a bit easier to handle." Jared notices some of the eyes avert to Jensen. "Jen...hey, c'mon...at least turn around and face them."

 _mmm..._ what a difference an hour, several orgasms, a few rim jobs and a porn scene make. " _oh...allll riiight._ " He mocks the hardship it takes to flip onto his back on Jared's chest as he pulls more of the top sheet over him. He loosely crosses his arms. "uh-huh?”

**_"Look...right off the bat, we weren't fair to you."_ **   
**_"yeah...I mean, I know Teach says you're doin' this for him, but...you gave us too much of yourself compared to the way we treated you."_ **   
**_"For that, we're sorry. All of us are."_ **   
**_“I used to scoff at rimming. Was gonna put it out on my—'Things I Won't Do In Porn' list, but...god-damn that shit was blazin' hot, kid."_ **

Jensen glances down at the hand briefly touching, then squeezing his biceps. " _...thanks..._ " He lightly pats over the hand. But what he's a little overwhelmed with is that the students around his bedside reach out to caress him, like they can't believe he's real—warm and alive. "I suppose you want me to come back on Friday."

**_"Mos def, man...mos def..."_ **   
**_"...yo, Teach's lectures are crazy-out-of-this-world, but you...you are the fuckin' real deal...an' I like that."_ **

"well, thanks." Jensen smiles at all of them, averting his gaze. "I'll have to discuss this more with your teacher."

**_"Cool, bro, Later, Teach."_ **   
**_"Bye, Jared."_ **   
**_"...git some rest, boys...I 'spect 110% on Friday."_ **

Jared begins to throw pillows at them from under his back. " ** _Go! Git!_** Leave an' be gone?"

Jensen notices that Matt and Jake have stuck around, like he had asked of them. "Hey, Jay—"

" _mmm-hmm...?_ "

"You all right to get off the bed?"

"yup...whatcha need?" Jared already slides to the edge of the mattress.

"My overnight bag."

"On my way." Jared kisses the bare shoulder and hops off, picking up his short robe.

Jensen sits upright, bending knees to chest, as he waves the young males over. "Forgive me if I slur my words and drift off...m'still feeling the aftermath of my orgasms..."

"Understandable." Matt sits on Jensen's left, Jake leans into him as an arm from Matt fits tight about his boyfriend's tiny waist. "I wish I had _something_ to critique about _that_ scene..." Matt shakes his head, rubbing over his unshaven chin. "But it was damn-near perfection."

Jensen smiles broadly as Jared plops his overnight on the right, then he points over to the bathroom to show that he's on his way to using the facilities now that the classroom is almost clear of students. Jensen digs around in a side pocket to pull out a business card and a booklet, handing them to Matt. "If you two are serious 'bout getting into porn, I'm in the, uh...early stages of building my own small studio, but...creating it mainly off of a membership website. Like, uhm...Corbin Fisher or...Randy Blue..."

"God...I _love_ that shit." Matt uses the thumb of his right hand to flip through the booklet to check everything over quickly but he extends both card and booklet to Jake as if he's the one that controls their decision making.

"Well..." Jensen nods his head adamantly in agreement. "...there's a reason they're so good. Models are real—good-looking and fit, nice cocks...there isn't a ' _scene_ ' to play out, just the sex to perform, but the action in the sex is genuine..." He coughs into a hand and clears his throat. "I wanna crack that ceiling an' actually make mini-movies or ' _act out_ ' fully fleshed-out scene revolving aroun' sex."

"What 'bout _that_?" Jake points down to the bed where Jensen is sitting.

"What do you mean?"

" _That..._ " Jake flourishes his hand to mean exactly what Jared and Jensen had just gotten done doing in front of them. "...sometimes I don't get off on the sex as much as the _build-up_ or the _dynamics of a relationship inside of the sex_...the way the Top is with the Bottom or vice versa. What you and Jared did went beyond run-of-the-mill gay porn. It was like, uh...intimate and sexy erotica...but there's orgasming and non-penetrative sex. The coolest thing could be having it done by _real couples_ having _real sex_."

Jensen raises and eyebrow, looking from Matt to Jake. "You two think that would be a viable option?"

Jake nods his head, Matt nodding as well but turning his head to speak. "I would've done all that I could to keep Jake out of this business. If he did this on his own—fuck...I know I'd worry." He shakes his head, letting Jake lean on him and ruffle his hair. "But what I saw is _exactly_ what Jake said. I would do something like _that_ in fuckin' heartbeat as an alternative to porn."

Jensen puts up his hand, palm out. "Go home...let a few days pass. We'll talk again a bit more on Friday, if you have questions or some interest. But..." He gestures down to the business card. "...you can call me anytime. By all means, weigh your options. I'm still floundering around, trying to make sense of the business side of making porn. I'll completely understand if you two feel you'll get better contracts and more money elsewhere." Jensen offers his hand out to shake.

Matt takes it, then stands, Jake moves around to shake with both of his hands wrapped around Jensen's.

"Bye, Jensen."

Jake waves, giving off a soft smile with a dip of his head. "See you later, Jensen."

Matt threads his fingers with Jake's as he twists to say to Jensen. "Tell Jared ' _bye_ ' and' well see him on Friday...we're still going to be five or ten minutes late...'kay?"

" ** _I will!_** " Jensen waves to them as they walk around and toward the Exit door. " ** _Bye!_** " He remains on the mattress, eyes shifting to the open bathroom door. He assumes he's alone with Jared, sliding off the bed, somehow finding the discarded silk boxers. Jensen dons them, climbing to his feet, and just as he's about to cross the threshold of the doorway, he bumps into the young female student. He latches onto her shoulder joints. " ** _whoa!_** heyyy...sorry 'bout that. I, uh—" Jensen doesn't quite get to finish as he's hugged tight around the torso; the dark red hair is pressed into his chest. " _...oh...my..._ " He isn't sure whether he should touch her or hug back, so he just pats her like she's a good pet.

She quickly detaches from Jensen, grinning up at him with tears pooling her eyes. "...thanks, Mr. Padalecki!" She gently pats Jensen's chest. "...buh-bye now...gotta go..." Then she speeds off like her pants are on fire.

" _...holy shit..._ " Jensen glances wide-eyed at Jared who's folding and unfolding a wet washcloth. "What—was _that_ for?" He motions behind him with his thumb.

Jared smirks, waving Jensen over, backing into the bathroom to sit down on the closed toilet lid. "...you look good in _those_." He waits for Jensen to near him before he lowers the silk, then begins to clean off the flat abdomen and groin, along the flaccid cock, over the balls to spin Jensen around and wipe down the crease. Jared re-soaks and rinses out the cloth a few times to tell Jensen to spin again and show him the inner thighs and then the backs.

Jensen is holding Jared's shoulder to keep his balance. "Don't even know her name."

"It's Tai...but it's not spelled 'T-Y'...more like 'T-A-I'." Jared clears his throat, his face growing a bit somber and serious. "I'll tell you later what she told me...then a little about her. But I will say to you now, she's one of the students who's here to broaden her sexuality and intimacy levels."

"Good..." Jensen folds his arms over his chest. "...because the industry eats five of her every day of the week. I'd hate to think of her lost in the shuffle." He waits for Jared to stand and move away to settle in front of the sink, so he can bend and pull up the boxers.

Jared looks over his shoulders at the way Jensen doesn't mind wearing his silk boxers. "You don't have to wear them, Jen."

"eh...I like how they _feel_." Jensen actually loves how they feel and that they smell like Jared.

"oh-kay. Come on..." Jared shakes his wet hands of droplets then moves to dry them on a papertowel. "I need to bag up the dirty sheets and pillowcases, take apart the bed and platform and put everything back in storage." He wanders out of the bathroom with Jensen trailing. Jared veers off and goes right for starting to erase all his intricate and detailed notes off the whiteboard. "...you even gonna _ask_ me what lesson I'm giving on Friday?"

"Nope." Jensen moves to the bed, shaking out his jeans.

"You still gonna show up?"

Jensen zips up and latches the button closed, sitting down to pull on his socks, then his flannel shirt. "uh-huh..."

Jared shakes his head as he watches Jensen re-dress. As soon as he's got boots laced and tied tight, Jensen unmakes the bed and takes off all the pillowcases. Jared puts away everything that he had taken out on his desk, into his leather briefcase. Pretty soon he's back over with Jensen, detaching the mattress from the platform. As Jensen lifts and carries the wide Twin mattress away, Jared works on unlatching the platform's legs and they both heft the object back into storage, leaning it on the wall, along with the mattress. Jared waits for Jensen to exit first as he needs to take out the classroom keys and lock the deadbolt.

"...wanna know something?" After putting his leather jacket back on, Jensen slings the overnight's strap across his chest and shoulder; he bends to pick up the plastic bag that contains the dirty linens.

" _What?_ " Jared jiggles the doorknob to check if the lock had latched.

"I got a serious jolt from them callin' you ' _Teach_ '..." Jensen hugs the plastic bag to his chest, quirking up one side of his mouth as he rubs a hand over his nose. "...an' the way you always look in your..." He sweeps his hand limply through the air to motion over Jared's mode of dress for his classroom lectures. "...casual suit-wear...fuck, if I haven't gotten a teacher/professor kink going on right now..." Jensen bites down on his bottom lip as he gives Jared the "once-over' with half-lidded eyes.

Jared crosses his arms at his lower back, sauntering over to Jensen, one foot deliberately stepping in front of the other. "...you know, you made a most excellent student today." When he's close, he lifts up his right arm, fingers reaching out to fix the strap on Jensen's shoulder, sliding over to cup the side of the neck. He likes the way Jensen dips his head forward so he can let fingers play in the hairline at the nape.

"I'm almost sorry we never made a film together..." Jensen briefly drops his gaze, but lifts it up to give out a wide smile. "...but I can't help liking what we did today even more than making a film."

"I have to agree." Jared leans in, brushing their brows together while pecking the lips gently. "...I liked it a bit too much, actually."

Jensen nods, dipping his head as he clears his throat. "I brought my overnight bag for a reason." He adjusts how the strap fits over him like the bag weighs a ton.

"...wanna sleep over?" Jared backs his face away, raising a curious eyebrow.

Jensen twists to his side a little, brushing against Jared's chest wall. "...mmm...kinda wanna sleep ' _with_ '...an' I don't really care if there's fucking or not..."

"...same here. If it happens...we'll deal with it." Jared smiles in agreement, then leans in to nudge the side of the head and hair with his face. "...we're pretty damn good together."

"eh..." Jensen shrugs like it's no biggie. "...I heard we were, uhm..." His fuzzy brain tries to recall the words. "...' _blazin' hot, kid_ '..." He shares a laugh with a quick snort of hilarity. "Is that better than ' _smokin'-_ '?"

Jared loves that Jensen constantly plays at being so much older than him, like he's at Gran'pa age or something. "oh, yeah...much, _much_ better."

Jensen bumps his elbow into Jared's belly. "...c'mon, Teach..." He begins to walk away to head toward the door. "...I'll treat you to an expensive lunch at a real swanky restaurant."

Jared heads over to pick up his briefcase. "...vying for a spot as teacher's pet?" He slowly follows behind Jensen, making sure to shut off all the lights.

"Maybe..." Jensen mutters as he smirks at Jared.

Jared shuts the classroom door, having taken out his ring of keys again. "...well, I don't want you to be too out of your comfort zone, like this is anything resembling a, uh...' _date_ '...."

"... ** _fuck!_**...who said anything 'bout a _'date_ ' or ' _dating_ '?" Jensen looks at Jared as if he's a crazy person.

Jared simply glares at Jensen to let him know he hadn't been finished speaking. He chuckles lightly when Jensen looks like a dejected child and hangs his head in shame. "...I just thought after we got done with lunch, we should go grocery shopping."

"You need food at your place?" Jensen furrows his brow like he'll change his "head plans" and they can go to his loft for the night. He starts walking alongside Jared down the corridor.

"...no...I need the ingredients to make you my famous Mama Leona's meat lasagna."

Jensen goes a bit tense. Making him an actual meal he'll die to eat still sounds like it's gearing toward a "relationship". "...you gonna make me food?"

Jared looks at how tense and nervous Jensen's gotten all of a sudden. "...no...I'm gonna make _myself_ some lasagna. If you're stayin' the night...you're more than welcome to eat what ** _I_** have for dinner." He thinks that sounds less like what he had intended it to be, especially if Jensen doesn't want them to become anything too quickly before they truly know what they want, or need, from the other.

" _...oh..._ " Jensen nods his head, secret smile of delight spreading over his face; he bumps into Jared on purpose as they walk through the Exit door to head down the flight of stairs to the first floor and out to the parking lot.

Jared allows Jensen to frolic around in front of him as he reaches in to take out his car keys. He's unable to not stop smirking as he watches Jensen fidget and putter around like a little kid on loads of sugar. Seems someone had gotten a burst of adrenaline, and boy, would he come crashing down once they got back home—uh...to Jared's loft apartment. Once Jared unlocked their doors and both of them climbed into their seats after throwing all their stuff into the backseat of the truck, it was nice to have someone beside him, willing to spend time with him...even if it did happen to be Jensen Ross Ackles...aka M _ack Ross_...gay pornstar fantasy of his dreams. 

Jared slips the key into the ignition and revs the engine with the gas pedal, reaching over to set the heater on so they could get warmed from the sudden chill in the air. He doesn't expect Jensen to remove the middle console flap, putting it in the "up" position so he can slide across the benchseat toward his body. Jared's not going to complain about the various and random mixed signals Jensen sends to him; he'll take everything as it comes and goes, as long as he knows he'll have what he most wants— _Jensen_...huddled and curled beside him, trying to soak up his intense body heat. He puts an arm up along the cushioned back, letting Jensen slip into him closer, then hits reverse and takes them out of the community college parking lot, heading toward the grocery store like it was just any normal day of the week.

 

**—the end**


End file.
